The Jealousy Game
by BandGeek321
Summary: When Fang is dating a red headed girl, that makes Max jealous, she'll do anything to get his attention.
1. The Start of a Bad Idea

_Lissa_.

Just the name sounded vile. Sadly she was in each and every single damn one of my classes.

I hated her.

No it's not because she's dating Fang. Fang and I don't have feelings for each other... Do we? I mean we've been best friends since we were like 4. We couldn't... Date... Plus I'm Maximum Ride... I don't get jealous...

Right as I thought that I turned a corner to see the two making out against a locker.

Okay. Maximum Ride gets jealous. Maximum Ride also gets mad. Maximum Ride thinks Fang is acting like a manwhore as well... Maximum Ride wants to know why Maximum Ride is talking in the third person.

You see?! That's what he does to me.

* * *

Worst of all they were making out on, not anyone else's but, my locker. Which sucked. A lot.

"'Scuse me, but do you two mind waiting a couple seconds before swallowing each other again, so I can get to my locker?" I said grudgingly.

"Oh, hey Max." He said as if he hadn't seen me.

"Yeah. Hey..." I said barely acknowledging him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope. Keep making out with... That. And don't mind me. I'm perfectly happy." I said grabbing my books and slamming my locker as hard as I could. I heard a clatter and knew it had snapped off. I also heard a scream. The locker had landed on Lissa's foot. I would've laughed if I hadn't looked over my shoulder to see Fang holding her bridal style and kissing her all the way to the nurses office.

* * *

I sat down at lunch to see across the lunch room Fang and Lissa. Lissa sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his back, arms around his neck. They were practically removing each others clothing.

I sat down with Ella and looked over.

"Such a shithead."

"I know you like him." Ella said countering. I angrily smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Shut. Up. Right. Now. Before. You. Regret. Everything."

"He's hot, I'll admit." I shot her a look,"I'm glad you like him. But if you really want to get his attention. I've got an idea."

I thought on it. I looked over. I'll admit. It was an "Ella-Plan" and everyone knows they end up worse then a "Max-Cooking-Plan".

I sighed,"I'm listening."

"We'll talk more on this later." She said as if she were a spy.


	2. The Bad Idea

Ella sat me down on the couch.

"First of all were going to dress you up.."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, calm down, I'm calling in the best we can."

"WHAT?!"

"My friend Nudge. She lives across the street."

"You have got to be kidding." I said.

"Oh calm down." She then looked at me, "Then we'll do your hair."

"Ugghhh!" I sighed.

"Look, it'll get the boy's attention, is that not what you want?!" She said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I said slapping my hand over her mouth again.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm doing this for him!" I yelled. This was so unlike me.

"You just have to trust me." Ella said.

* * *

The next day they woke me up at 6 in the morning to get me ready for school which starts at 11.

Nudge was this gorgeous girl with Mocha skin. She had long black hair that was streaked with pink in her bangs. She wore a short dress with a belt around the middle and heels.

"I feel like I'm playing lifesized Barbie!" She giggled. My eyes got huge, "Wait! That's not what I meant, you see what I meant is that I feel like I'm doing you hair and dressing you. And wow I didn't make that any better, you know when you say something and you're just like, 'Wow I wish I hadn't said that'?"

"That must happen to you a lot..." I muttered, and Ella busted out laughing.

"But anyway Ella told me you don't like doing your hair and crap so I totally understand, I mean I get it, some girls don't like to and-"

"_Beep. Beep. Beep._" I said, pressing her arm repetitively.

"What are you...?"

"Oh I'm sorry, just trying to find the off switch." I said, which made Ella drop everything she was doing and collapse on the floor laughing. We watched her roll around a bit then they got to doing my hair.

By the time they were done it was out of its normal wavy mess and looked, actually pretty nice. It was curly and they did half up half down, french braided across the top.

Then came the clothes. They put me into a white dress with _huge_ heels.

"How am I supposed to walk in these?!" I said. They looked at me like I was stupid then laughed.

They then put a pink belt underneath my chest. and threw me a white fedora with a pink ribbon wrapped around it and tossed me a pink backpack.

Then came my least favorite part. Make up.

It was torture. My face was being tortured. Someone should arrest blush and foundation.

"And who would've thought this was all in her room?" Ella said.

"Not me thats for sure..." Nudge laughed.

"Well lets eat breakfast then head off to school." Ella shrugged and walked out.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

Walking into school I wish I could've videoed the reactions.

These girls that used to give me looks of pity gave me looks of approval, and some jealousy. Boys' eyes grew big. And then came walking to my locker. Where of course the two were making out. This time they were walking toward the janitor's closet, Fang's hand reached toward's Lissa's button on her pants when- He stopped dead in his tracks.

"M-Max?" He said.

I looked up at him, as if I totally hadn't been watching him, "Hm?"

"J-Just... Wanted to know that was you..." He muttered.

"Uh-huh..." I said sounding confused. Fang was reaching in his locker when a boy I knew walked up behind me. His name was Sam. He was probably the hottest guy in my school... Next to Fang... And probably is the nicest, smartest, and coolest guy in my school... Next to Fang.

"Hey Max!" He said chipperly.

"Oh, hey Sam!" I smiled at him. Fang had a look of... Was the anger?

"Hey, so I was wondering, a couple of friends and I are going to a movie tomorrow, wanna come? Afterwards we can ditch 'em and run for ice cream!" He said, chuckling.

I could practically see the fury in Fang's eyes when I said, "I'd love to!"

* * *

"Do you even _know_ him?" Fang asked sitting next to me at lunch.

"Who are you talking about?" I said as if I didn't know.

"You know!" Fang said, becoming frustrated. He was fuming which was a side I'd never seen of him.

"Sorry I thought you were referring to yourself. Who honestly, I don't think I know anymore." I reared my chair back which slammed into someone.

"Watch it, bitc-... Oh it's you." Lissa said, acting all chipper at the end.

"Yeahh... Surprise! I eat!" I said stomping away to my sister.

Ella looked up from her meal.

"So did he notice you?" Ella asked.

"Hell, freaking, yeah he did. Why the hell do you think I'm so angry?" I fumbled with my sandwich wrapper.

"Shiiiiiittt, what he do?" She asked.

"Got mad at me."

"Why?"

"Accepted a date with Sam." I said finally getting my sandwich unwrapped.

Ella started choking,"Sam, WHO?!" She said.

"... Dwyer."

Ella choked some more.

"He asked you out?! SAM DWYER ASKED YOU OUT?!"

By now the entire lunch room was looking at me.

"Whats the big deal?"

"He's probably the best guy in school! Forget Fang! You've got Sam fricking Dwyer."

"Ohh, Ella..." I said sighing.

"But what are you going to wear?"


	3. The Date

**Wow! First day up and all the followers, thanks! :D **

**Well you guys asked soooo.**

* * *

"How 'bout this?"

"No this!"

"This is so cute!"

"Wow, can I borrow this next weekend?"

"ZOMG! Wear this!"

My clothes were in a heaping pile. It was pretty bad.

"Can't I just wear a t-shirt an-"

"NOO!" They both yelled cutting me off.

"Fine. You're in charge." I said. Just sitting down in front of my mirror.

I watched as things were moving around all around me.

They then flung some clothes at me.

It was dress and heels. The dress was white at the top with a light green polka dotted bow on one strap. There was a belt in the middle and then underneath was the same light green polka dot pattern. The heels were wedges with the same light green.

They did my make up almost natural but not completely.

I threw it on and I looked up at the clock. Five minutes until Sam's supposed to be here.

They threw my hair up in a pony tail and put my bangs up. **(A/N: You can view the outfit on my page.)**

Right as they finished the doorbell rang. They ran down stairs and opened they door.

"Oh... Hi..." Ella said, as if she didn't care. I would've been down faster if I had figured out how to walk down stairs in heels.

"What are you doing here?" Nudge asked, as if she didn't know!

"I'm here to pick up Max." I heard a gruff voice say. That wasn't Sam's voice.

I finally reached the end of the stairs and turned the corner.

There stood Fang, waiting in my door.

"You know I don't think that's so great of an idea... You see she has a date tonight." Ella said.

"Yeah, she can cancel it." He said staring at me.

I stomped over to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

_SLAM!_

I shut the door... Right on his hand too. I hadn't even noticed it there but DAMN it felt good.

"Y-Ow!" I heard then he was banging on the door. Which I had locked. I stomped over to the couch and sat down. I pulled out my phone and texted Sam.

_"Change of plans. Can u pik me up in the bak?" _I sent.

_"Uh... Sure... Why?"_ He responded almost immediately.

_"Unwanted visitor is in the front..." _I sent.

Minutes later there were car lights in my back window, I ran out to the back yard and jumped in.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive." I said hopping in and buckling up.

"Why? Whats going on?" He asked, concerned.

"Fang. That's whats going on." He looked over and cocked an eyebrow. I could've melted right then and there.

"He showed up on my door steps and demanded that I come with him..." I muttered.

"Wow... So he's as much of an ass as Lissa says he is?" Oh great! He knows Lissa. Lissa's just after everyone I kind of, sort of, not really, maybe a little bit, probably not, like.

"How do you know Lissa?... And aren't Lissa and Fang like... Going out?"

"Lissa is my cousin," I almost sighed, "And she's just faking it. Said Fang wanted to make some girl jealous. Wouldn't say who."

"Wooow... Lissa's so right. She and I should be friends."

"You'd like her." Sam said. We sat in silence for a while and then we arrived at the movies.

His friends were all standing there, Lissa included. Lissa and I got to talking and we found out we had a lot in common. We barely shut up during the movie, I felt like Nudge. Wow she must be so annoying to see a movie with.

Sam and I walked out of the movie theater holding hands, his friends in front of us.

"Let's go grab some pizza!" One said and they all started running over to the Pizza Hut next door.

"You want to go with them?" Sam asked.

"No, we should ditch them for ice cream!" I said which made him chuckle.

"Well you were just having so much fun with Lissa and I-"

"Wow... I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I wasn't paying attention to you I'm really sorry!" I babbled.

"Its fine," He said, tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear, "Now lets go for that ice cream."

We enjoyed our ice cream and headed back home.

When he dropped me off we were walked up to my door, where I noticed the window on was broken.

"Weird..." I muttered.

Sam looked at me and I smiled back.

We both leaned in and closed our eyes and were kissing.

And then we were making out.

It was getting to a point where we had to look disgusting and I'll admit there may or may not have (more may then any) had a little, just a smidgen of tongue.

We both pulled away and I leaned against the wall of my house and smiled at him.

"I hope we can go out again sometime soo-" He was cut off by a hand striking his face.

The hand came from someone standing inside my house door.

At first I thought it was my mom, then I realized it was a more burly figure.

It was Fang.

"FANG?! What the hell?!"


	4. Fang The Idiot

**Wow guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I was reading them through my e-mail and then I went to check them out on my story and it said that half weren't there... Which was weird o.o... Maybe my computer is just super screwed up xDD**

* * *

I just stared as Fang swung again, punching Sam in the face. Sam got up and kicked him in the ribs. Fang was on the ground in a heart beat.

As I looked at Fang puzzles pieced together in my brain.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?!" I screeched out. Angrier then I had ever been in my entire life. Fury was gripping my body.

"I-I needed to-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He was in too much pain.

I walked over to Sam. His eye was bruising and he had a cracked lip.

"Come on Sam, let's go in and fix you up. And Fang... Get off my porch."

Fang stood up and coughed, "Gladly.." He limped away. But not before turning around to see Sam and I. I was dabbing at his cut with a wet cloth.

I brought Sam in the house and switched on the lights. I gave him some ice and looked around the house, I found it empty.

"My sister should be here... Ella?" I called, "Ella, are you here?"

"A-Are they gone?" I heard sobbing.

"Oh my God, Ella where are you?" I heard the pantry door open and I looked over.

There stood my sister and Nudge, both armed with... Butter knives...

"Did you really think you could kill a robber with that?" I said pointing to the sad attempt at a weapon.

"I thought I could *sniff* brutally harm him..." She said.

Nudge and I cracked up. Sam stood behind us looking confused.

"What'd you plan on doing," Sam said,"Poking him with it until he fell over screaming, 'NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!'"

We all were laughing now.

"Okay, okay. So you guys are good?" I asked.

"Yeah.. We were just about to head off to Nudge when the guy broke in."

"That guy would be Fang..."

Ella shook her head and walked away grabbing her bag and walking out of the house, stepping over the glass. Nudge skipped away following.

"How does she skip in heels?" I muttered.

"Magic!" Sam said making jazz fingers.

I giggled. Oh my God, I giggled. Wow. Something was seriously wrong.

When I was thinking about that I didn't notice him lean in and start kissing me.

I was taken by surprise but then I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him back.

His hands moved to my waist and mine got tangled in his messy chestnut-coloured hair.

We were like that for what felt like hours. Please if I were lucky it would've been hours. But then I pulled away.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"You're bleeding again." I pointed out that the crack on his lip had begun to sprout bits of blood.

I ran into the kitchen and picked up a rag, I put water on it and threw some ice on the inside.

I ran back over to him but tripped wearing the _stupid_ heels and slammed into him. We fell on top of each other on the couch.

I brushed my heels off to look at my already swollen ankle.

"Okay, on Monday I'm sticking to tennis shoes.

"Or a cast." He said, pointing to the growing purple around it.

I sat up and leaned towards him, pressing the ice to his lip.

He pushed it away and pointed to my ankle again.

"I think you need this more then me." He said.

"I think we need a hospital." I sighed, wincing at the pain in my ankle.

He swung me into his arms and put me in his car.

"Which one?"

"Wha- I didn't really mean it!" I said shifting myself but wincing every time I moved.

"But you're right. Your mom works at that one around the corner right? Lets go there?"

"But I-" He put a finger to my lips and drove.

When we got there and checked in my mom came running out.

"What happened?!" She cried.

"N-Nothing..." I muttered as I was getting x-rayed. Sam was also being x-rayed in the room next door, making sure his nose wasn't broken.

"Really? Nothing?" She said moving the x-ray machine, to a different area.

"No, just in a bit too much pain to talk." I winced as I felt the pain grow more as I stood on it.

My x-rays finished and I sat in the waiting room. Sam arrived moments later.

I rested my head on my shoulder then looked up at him.

"This must be you're worst date ever." I said.

He laughed, "Actually its my best... And my worst.."

I looked at him skeptically.

"This is my first date." He admitted. I would not believe that.

"Believe it or not, mine too." I said sarcastically, he chuckled then sighed.

We both relaxed in the chairs and I began to drift off into sleep.

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed, wearing a blue cast.

"Well atleast my mom knew which colour to pick."

When I looked to my left I saw a body of a boy sitting there.

"Oh, hey Sam." I said, I couldn't really make him out because everything was fairly fuzzy.

"I'm sorry." Always that voice! Why can't it just actually be Sam for once.

"Oh heeelll no gurl." I said.

"Just hear me out!" Fang cried.

"I'll knock you out!"

"Just try!"

"Hey, Sam can do it, why can't I!" That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Look I'm really sorry about hitting him... And breaking in its just... I've had this crush on you for... For so long... And I just, I can't believe you'd want him over someone you've been friends with for so long."

"What are you saying?" I muttered.

"I love you Maximum Ride."

* * *

**I'm horrible xD. I always end it with the cliff hangers... And with Fang... :P**


	5. Whoops I broke Max My bad

A nurse had walked in during the silence between Fang and I.

"I'm gonna give you some pain medicine now," She said, "It might make you fall asleep."

"That's fine." I said looking anywhere but at Fang. She pushed the medicine into my IV and I immediatley passed out.

* * *

The next day I came home, cast on my leg, and it was covered in writing... Fang wrote on it while I was sleeping.

I couldn't look at it. I just had to lie down. As soon as I was on the couch I had people around me.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked, she said sitting on the end of the bed... Right. On. My. Foot.

"AHH! OW!" I yelled making Ella immediately jump up,"I _was_!"

"I'm _so _sorry!" She yelled. Nudge came walking in behind her. She was wearing super tall heels.

"Take off those devil things." I said pointing to the shoes Nudge was wearing.

"You exaggerate!" Nudge said then jokingly tripped and fell.

There was a knock on the door and Sam walked in triumphantly holding a Sharpie.

"I can finally leave a note on your cast!" Sam smiled and did a super hero pose then walked over.

I laughed then raised out my arm for him to sign it.

He was staring off, thinking, "Hmm... I know I'll leave it on your palm!"

"You called my palm doofus!" I said shoving him lightly with mu unharmed hand.

"Lets see..." He paused looking shocked,"whaa-? Someone already wrote here..."

I looked down. So thats where Fang wrote it.

"Gahh! That douchebag!" I yelled.

"So you didn't let him?" Sam asked eyeing me.

"No... I kinda think hes a jerk..." I looked over to see Ella giving me a look, I shook my head but she nodded. She knew I still had feelings for Fang... I didn't want anyone to know that all I've wanted to know was see what he wrote. But no one has left me alone long enough to look for it.

"Oh.. hm.. well, I'll sign somewhere you can always see it." He signed it at the top of my hand.

I read it and saw,

"I know we've been dating for days but we've been friends long enough. I love you too pieces. I hope you're mine forever."

I smiled and turned to him. We both began kissing each other, our lips fitting just right, but it just felt a bit wrong, and right at the same time...

We pulled away when we heard a chorus of,

"Ewwww!" From Ella and Nudge. I turned and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Well I gotta go, family's leaving on vacation today..."

"Yeah... Call me okay?" I smiled at him and he winked at me and walked away and shut the door.

"Nudge and I are going in my room!" Ella yelled and Nudge ran out the door. Finally. I'm alone, now to look at that note Fang left.

I began to read it when.

_Ding_.

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked.

Ella skipped out to the door and opened it.

"Seriously? You again?" Ella said, "Mom! We need to move!"

"Sure sweetie, get me the money to!" My mom called back.

"Happily," she muttered.

"Can I just come in?" Fang said.

Damn it! Now I can't read it...

Ella gestured in then slammed the door behind him. She huffed and walked away to her room.

"Did you read it?" Fang asked.

"Read the note from my boyfriend," I said smiling a really sweet smile,"Yeah it was so sweet."

"You know what I mean." Fang said.

"You need to stop guessing I'll always know whatever you want me to!" I responded,"I'm not a mind reader."

"You never said you loved me back." He muttered looking away.

"That's true."

"So... You don't?" He asked.

"I-I... What do you care, hm, you have a girlfriend?" I said, standing up and hopping over to face him, leaning with my back against the wall for balance.

"That wasn't an answer." He said, seductively, putting his hands separated pushed against the wall. He was too close to me for comfort.

"You _have _a _girlfriend_." I said sternly.

He pushed his body up against mine, I tried to recoil, but I was up against the wall.

His lips were on mine in an instant, with me trying to pull away.

He released for a moment and looked me in the eyes and said, "There. Now do you love me?"

I felt the anger well up inside me and I drew my hand back.

_Crack_.

My hand hit his skin. I refused to just slap him. No I punched him.

"Wha-" He said.

"NO!" I screamed, "GET OUT!"

He walked out the door. I watched as he opened it and Sam came in after him.

"What happened?"

"Hell just went down." I said, glaring at the door.

* * *

**Okay, I love all the reviews, thanks for the followings.**

**Some of the things you guys wrote had me laughing so much! Thanks for all the comments you guys :D**

**Later: So so so so so so so sorry! I posted the wrong chapter! I didn't even notice! Thanks to Slightlysane443 for pointing it out!**


	6. Damn it Subway!

"Hey, sexy!" Fang said, walking over and wrapping his arms gingerly around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him, tangling my hands in his hair. He leaned against a wall and I began to wrap one of my legs around his. We continued making out, and I swear, it was the best thing. His lips were pressed perfectly to mine. We began to back into my room, still kissing when-

"What the hell?!" I heard Ella exclaim, bursting me from dreamland.

"Wha-what is it?" I screamed, rolling out of bed, only in my underwear. Shit. It was lacy.

"Shit, Ella, hurry I need to throw on some clothes." I said.

"Someones throwing stones at your window!" She said pointing. I dashed over... Well as fast I could dash over with no crutches and a broken ankle. Shit. Shit. Shit. That was the _worst_ idea! What the hell is wrong with me?!

Sam stopped throwing and paused.

"New look?" He asked chuckling.

I looked down,"Shit! I totally forgot!"

"No- I think it looks good on you!"

"Shut up, asshole!" I said, jokingly, then slammed my window shut, closing my curtains.

I quickly threw on some clothing and grabbed my crutches.

I went down the stairs and came out the door.

"No, it really was a great look!" He said winking.

"You would know!" I said elbowing him.

He helped me into his car and drove me with him to lunch. Thank God for weekends.

"Wow what happened to your leg?"

"Woah, that looks so bad!"

"Can I sign your cast?"

Those were few of many I got.

Finally when our waitress got there and said, "Wow, what happened?"

I said, "What?"

"Your leg?"

"Oh my God! When'd that happen?! Sam quick do something!" I exclaimed.

"Oh this is so weird! How can this be happening?" Sam said. Bless him, he was trying.

"We need to leave, and go find help!" I yelled. Sam picked me up into one of his arms bridal style and with the other arm grabbed my crutches.

"Charge!" I yelled and we bolted out the doors, and hopped into his car.

He was laughing so hard he was crying, "Man! I need that security tape... So now where will we go for lunch?"

"Subway!" I exclaimed happily.

We started chanting and by the time we got there we couldn't see straight from laughing.

We pulled up and there stood Fang in a Subway uniform, making out with some blonde haired chick.

I don't even think I made a great face. I reacted pretty subtly though. I got out of the car and grabbed my crutches, then winked at Sam so he knew to play a long.

"So how'd you break your leg?" He asked.

"Oh, some black haired kid named Fang came over to my house and beat my boyfriend and I up." I said shrugging.

We watched as the blonde girl pulled back and looked at him. Her mouth began to drop and she stomped away.

If someone could run on crutches I swear that's what I was doing.

We walked in and ordered. Right as our sandwiches were finishing he clocked in and started working on the soup Sam and I ordered.

We waited for the soup to warm up and waited.

"Do you trust him?" I whispered to Sam.

Sam looked at me curiously, "No. But in this instant... With what?"

"Our _food_." I said.

"I'll try it first if it helps." He said, then leaned over and kissed me. We began to subtly make out but then it became very passionate and strong. We were going at it for a while and it was lovely. We may or may not have thrown a tiny bit of tongue in. Who am I kidding? It was a lot. It was a war. And I loved it. We were almost at a point to where if we continued more, hormones might attack and we-

"Ahem." Fang said clearing his throat rudely. Sam and I drew away from each other and there was a soft _smack _ sound as we did so.

"Your soup..." He said sliding it on the table angst like.

"Thanks." I said coldly.

Sam slid it over and took a slurp of the soup, then started coughing and fell out of his chair he continued coughing and rasply breathing, I was at his side in seconds.

"Sam are you alright?!" I was freaking out.

"I... I... I need mouth to mouth." He muttered. I slapped his arm.

"Gah! Sam how dare you scare me like that!" I yelled. But then I watched as Sam passed out.

"Sam? Sam this isn't funny anymore." I looked over my shoulder for just a sign he was joking. But then I saw it. The smirk on Fang's face. And there was. A syringe. In. His. Hand.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick your ass!" I screamed.

"With what your broken leg?" He yelled. That pissed me off _so_ much. I got really mad. I looked around for something to use. I flung my crutch at him.

"ASS WHAT DID YOU PUT IN IT?!" I yelled.

"Morphine, calm down!" My eyes grew. He didn't. He did.

"Are you _kidding_?" I exclaimed.

"What?" He chuckled.

"He's allergic to morphine you dick!" I screamed flinging my other crutch at him which actually hit him.

A women came running out and to Sam's side. She had a first aid kit and a syringe in her hand, then she flung it into Sam's leg.

"Its okay, honey. And don't worry. He's _fired_." She said.

Sam's mom came and picked him up. Fang and I just stood there awkwardly, then he went and picked up my crutch.

"Why are you being so dickish?" I said sliding down the wall I was leaning on to where I was sitting down.

"I... Because I want you. I want you more then others and I know its selfish but can't you just see? I've only done this for you. I didn't mean to but... Something took over. I just... I wanted _you _and only _you_." He said looking away,"I'm sorry... I should go..." He said and ran off.

"Shit, now how do I get home?!"


	7. Meet Iggy

**Okay, I'll admit to you guys, I haven't quite involved my readers enough, have I? And I know, some of you have been with me since I first made this, which wasn't that long ago but still!**

**Anyway, so where I'm going is this. Its a contest. If you'd like to participate please write a review with the information requested or PM me. Soooo, the prize is that a character (I'll privately chat with you about who and how the character is made) you make up or from the Maximum Ride books will be put in the story. Hell, you could be in the story, you could be like Iggy's girlfriend or something. *Girls if you want to be Iggy's boyfriend please do not kill the competition for this contest, Iggy is always single, he blew up his last girlfriend*- How the contest works is I want you to leave a review of your least favorite character from Maximum Ride books. If it is a character that I detest too then you and I get to share something in common and you might also win, if it is a character I love, then I'll grump about how you have problems.**

* * *

****I sat down at lunch. Watching Sam from the corner of my eye, he had been avoiding me all day. I heard a clank and I looked up from my food to find he was sitting next to me, tangling his feet in mine.

"Ahh, I see, ditch me then flirt, do that to your last girlfriend too?" I asked.

"We've been over this, I didn't have a girl friend before and also, you have to realize everytime I'm around you I somehow manage to get hurt," He said looking at his feet.

"Operator error," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'm so sure." He stuck his tongue out back at me. I jokingly reached over to punch his arm but he dodged and I fell onto him, my lips landing directly on his, but shoving him back at the same time. We were kissing. On. The. Lunch. Room. Floor.

"DETENTION." Were the last words I heard before I was shoved in a dark room.

"Holy shit, Fang and that girl were swallowing each other but we get detention for accidently kissing. It makes so much sense."

"Fang, Fang, Fang. Can't we have one conversation without him?" Sam joked tugging my ear.

"Ha. ha. ha. very funny. You must think you're the class clown." I said.

"QUIET! Take your seats." I heard a stern voice say. Wait. I knew that stern voice.

"Shut up, Nudge." I said.

"You will call me Mrs. Nudge here." She responded.

"Who're you married to, 'Mrs. Nudge'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lucifer. He says he's got a spot for people like you. Labed: Those who can't take a joke." Nudge said.

"HAHAHHA! No." I said.

That made them all laugh and I just scanned the room. There was one kid sitting off the the corner. Strawberry blonde hair... Attractive...ish... Muscular, wears barely noticeable glasses, and has one earring.

"Kid?" I called.

"Who're you calling kid, I'm in your grade!" He responded.

"Sure go unnoticed," I muttered and then turned to him, "What you in here for."

"Same thing I'm gonna be in for next week and the week on and so on. Setting off a bomb in the detention room."

"Wha-"

"Hit the deck!" He screamed and we all fell to the ground.

He laughed, "Just kidding you guys, I wouldn't actually do that to you-"

_BOOM!_

"I was bluffing." He said with a completely straight face. We all fell over laughing then heard footsteps.

"We need a code word for out that window." Iggy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we'll be in here next week too." He said.

"Okay..." I muttered, "Up, up and away!" I called and we all jumped out the window right as the teacher entered.

"WHAT THE-"


	8. The Detention Club

**Soooo contest is still going on :D. Please make sure to post one of them soon. Or whatever... Do what you want its your life xDD**

* * *

We all ran to a near by store. I turned around to see who we had.

Iggy, Nudge, a young boy I'm guessing 14, and a young girl I'm guessing 13, Ella, and Sam.

"One question." I said.

"Hmm?" Iggy responded.

"Those two are-?"

"Angel," He pointed to the young girl, "And Gazzy." He pointed to the young boy.

"Why do they call him Gazz-" I paused when the boy let one rip.

"OH MY GOD!"

"MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!"

"I can't see!"

"What the hell?!"

"Niiiice one! High five!"

"Immature bastards..." I muttered.

"Oh, wah, wah." Iggy said, "It's like you live in an all girls house!"

Ella and I nodded. I saw a flash of guilt and Iggy's eyes and watched has his eyes trailed over all of us.

"Well were officially going to be the 'Detention Club', who should be our leader?" Iggy asked trying to point them to himself but they all pointed to me.

I had been looking at my nails and looked up, "Oh, hell no!" I said.

"Pleaase Max?" Ella and Nudge begged.

"Oh, whatever, fine."

"So now what, oh, leader?" Iggy imitated.

"Well I just I want to make a speech." I pretended to tear up and they all laughed.

"Pshh! Shut up, I'm gonna make a speech anyway." I stood up from the grass outside the store and walked over to a small trashcan and flipped it over. Then I stood on top of it.

"Okay... So... Hm... Well I've realized something, we're all kind of outcasts. I know I don't know many of you but I can tell stuff. The point is we all try to fit in so we'll have friends. But..." I looked over and saw my sister tearing up. What? I'm not good at speeches! Whats wrong with her?!

"But... We have each other. We don't need to worry about fitting in... Do we? We're ourselves when we can be but hide when were around judgmental people... And I guess... I guess what I'm saying is we don't have to fit in anymore. Let's just be ourselves."

"Be myself?" Said the 13 year old girl named Angel, "Um... Okay... I secretly have no back bone. I pretend to be independent." She said looking at her feet.

"You guys. I pulled that out of my ass. I think we should toast to that ass-speech." I said.

"WHOO!" We ran inside to grab some drinks from the Starbucks on the inside, "TO MAX'S ASS-SPEECH!" They yelled.

I would've been embarrassed but... Who cares? I'd never see the people in that store again!

"So what happened to your foot?" Iggy said pointing to it. It was now in a boot so I was able to walk on it.

"Oh this big bitch?" I asked.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

"Him." I pointed to Sam, who pointed to my shoes.

"So Sam broke your leg, with your shoes?"

"Yes." We said at the same time nodding.

We all sat there in silence for a while watching the hustle bustle of the store.

"Wow..." Nudge said. One word. Is she getting shyer?

"What?" I asked.

"I never noticed how much havoc we cause by trying to fit in." Nudge said.

"I never noticed that you could say this short of sentences." Iggy said.

"Well she said shorter sentences when you guys would make out." Gazzy pointed out.

"Wha-" Ella asked. Whoops. Looks like the two friends who tell each other everything didn't tell each other everything.

"Once." Nudge said.

"Once, and it was the best moment of your life." Iggy said.

"Oh, suure." Nudge said.

"Maybe you just want a longer moment," He said leaning in and closing his eyes, his lips were inches from hers when-

_SMACK_!

"God. Talk about hormonal teenagers!" Ella said.

"Hey! I slapped him, get it right!" Nudge reacted.

"Mhhmm..."

"That could've been rape! But what do you guys do? Sit on your butts and act like its nothing." Nudge overreacted.

"Okay Nudge, calm down."

Ella stood up and muttered she was going to the restroom, when she hadn't came back for a while, I assumed she didn't have toilet paper or something so I stood up to go check on her.

I walked into the bathroom just to see her shoving her tongue down a boys throat.

"Um.." I began, they were in a large stall and in the midst of closing the door.

"Yeahhh," I grabbed Ella's ear releasing her from the boy and dragging her out."

"You said be yourself!" Ella said.

"I said be yourself, not a whore!" I responded.

"You kissed that Sam guy, whats the big deal?" She said.

I released her ear as we became closer the Starbucks they were all sitting at.

"Your strangely confused. I kissed Sam in a public area. Not in a bathroom stall where who knows what could've happened?!" I yelled.

"Calm down." She muttered.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... So what's his name?" I asked.

"Dylan."


	9. Drama and other stuff I hate

**Okay so the contest was an epic fail... But whatever. If you still want a character of your own to appear in the chapter, tell me. I might just be a nice person :3**

* * *

Dylan. I knew that name. The boy was in my grade.

"Oh so your the officer?" He said cocking an eyebrow and looking at me, "You can strip check me, if you'd like.." He winked.

_SMACK_

"Max! Stop harming my boyfriends!"

"Stop dating dickheads and this wouldn't be a problem!" I responded.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked walking up the aisle we were standing in.

I turned to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him out, "We were just _leaving_."

"What- But the fun just got here." Said Dylan motioning to himself.

"Next you'll be saying that your a perfectly nice guy."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh but I am."

I stomped out dragging Sam behind me.

"Oh you guys are leaving?" Nudge said.

"Well fare thee well!" Iggy called.

"Don't worry!" Gazzy called next, "I'll make sure they don't make out too much!"

"GAZZY!" They screamed in unison.

I ran into Sam's car and climbed in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked, mimicking my mom's voice.

"Nope."

"Do you need me to beat Dylan's scrawny self to pieces?" He said in his own voice. Ah, that's the Sam I know.

"Yup."

"Can you give me more then a brief response?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Is it just your time of the month?"

"Wha- Sam! You can't just ask people if its their time of the month!" I yelled.

"Oh... Did Mother Nature come and piss you off?"

"Yeah, her names Sam!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'm giving you your monthly package, Max." He said in a high pitch voice.

"Oh, shut up, its not even!" I said shoving him.

"Then why so grumpy, missy?" He asked.

"Because... Because... My sister was making out with a guy I hate." I muttered.

"You didn't even know him until today!" Sam responded.

"Well now I do. And now I do."

"Lets just go get some hot chocolate and you can take a hot bath afterwards."

I leaned over and kissed him.

"You know me so well." I whispered and he drove us to the neighboring Starbucks. We quickly ordered and drove to my home. We sat at the kitchen table finishing our drinks.

"You go take that bath and I'll watch T.V. and wait for you." He smiled at me. I nodded and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I turned on the bath and stripped down to nothing. I stepped into the bath and lied down, waiting for water to fill all the way up. It was so relaxing, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Is it okay if I wait in your room for the time being, I don't want to intrude by lying out on the couch."

"So you'll intrude on my couch?" I called back.

"Pretty much!" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll be out in a bit."

I finished relaxing then hopped out, looking around for a towel. There was none. I looked around for my clothes I had on before but I remembered I had dropped them in the toilet.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Okay, I'm fine, I'll just call for someone to come help..." I muttered.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Yesss?" Called Sam, who had been walking past the door.

"Can you get me some clothes from my closet?" I asked.

"Does it matter what I get you?" He asked, in a sly voice.

"Yes, you pervert. Get me normal clothing."

"Kay." He muttered, sighing.

I heard rustling then he slid the clothes under the crack in the door.

"Thank you!" I responded and dressed. Luckily, the one thing I hadn't dropped in the toilet were my under garments.

"So is that all you needed?" He asked, as I was brushing my hair.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called then looked at what he brought me. A v-neck tank top and shorts. Its winter. That ass.

I stepped out.

"Your still a pervert," I said shoving him. Then I ran in my room and shut and locked the door before he could say anything.

He knocked on the door, "Don't change in there!"

"Why?" I said, still facing the door.

"Cause." Came a voice behind me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IGGY!" I said shoving him out the door to Sam and slamming the door again. I locked it this time then quickly undressed and threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. I didn't want to change shirts out of pure laziness.

"I'm here too." I heard another voice behind me.

"REALLY? HOLY SHIT FANG, HOW'D YOU GET IN MY ROOM TOO?!"

"FANG?!" Iggy and Sam yelled from behind the door. All of a sudden there was a loud _BANG_ and my door slammed open.

"Dude, what're you doing here?" Iggy asked.

"Well I-.." Fang began, I could see in his eyes there was something he needed to say to me. Something secretive.

"Leaving..." Sam muttered. "He was leaving."

"Well no I was-" Fang began.

"Gone. Out. Now!"

"Shut up!" Fang yelled.

"For once... Just... Stop _torturing _me!" Fang yelled.

I could see it in his eyes. He did, he truly did love me. But how could I love him back after all the things he's done.

His eyes asked the question, I could see it, _Did you ever love this fool?_

I nodded, so subtly, so stiffly, that no one could notice. But he noticed. And he looked so pleadingly at me. Just wanting to know if I still did.

I couldn't nod. I couldn't move. But I could tell something, I was silently hyperventilating. I tried to stop my quick breaths but it just got more and more faster.

"Well then, I guess I'll be off..." Fang muttered. He was about to jump out my window when I collapsed.

"MAX!" He yelled. And everything went black.

* * *

**Wow. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. School work. Anyone else not exactly _fond _of Algebra?**


	10. Guys, I'm sooo sick :'((

**Okay so I'm super duper sick. And I'm shivering from a fever, and at the doctor's office I past out and they had to drag me onto a table. So this might come out a little weird considering my brain is melting. P.S. Considering I'm writing this while I'm this sick, you guys now know how much I love you.**

* * *

****I woke up on my couch. So is something stupidly, ironic-ly, mellow dramatic always going to happen to me.

"Max, you're alright!" Fang ran up to me.

So the answer is yes.

"Go away, emo." Iggy said.

"Whatever, blindy." Fang said.

Oh great, so they've came to nick names.

"Blindy?" I asked.

"You didn't know? I'm blind, haven't you been paying attention?"

"No sorry, I've been too busy dealing with all _this_!" I said motioning with my arms.

**(A/N: Hey guys, at this point I am now shaking, a lot, and I feel like my insides are melting, so- excuse any typos past this point, I'll try to go back and fix them.)**

****"Max! Oh, you're all right!" Sam said, bursting out of the kitchen. He ran up and hugged me. Which was good. Because I was freezing.

"Something wrong?" Iggy asked, eyeing me.

"Just c-cold." I said shaking.

Sam walked over to the thermostat, "It's at 79○." He stated.

Suddenly, I was shaking the whole couch.

"N-no," I said between chattering teeth, "It can't be, I-I'm too cold."

**(A/N: Haha! If I'm gonna be sick, so will Max :P)**

****Fang walked into my bathroom and opened a cupboard. He walked back with a thermometer in his hand.

He put it in my mouth and I watched it go up.

"Shiiiiiit..." I whispered, "Okay... All of you go home. Or I'm warning you, I will cough on you." I said.

They all backed up, hands up defensively.

They all exited and I could hear Sam and Fang yelling outside. I tossed flower from a vase next to me at the window.

They jumped and left.

"Assholes." I murmured.

I heard the back door open and then the loud _clack_ of someone running in heels.

"Ella stop running before you-"

_SLAM!_

__"Slip..."

She stood up and ran over, "I'm alright. I'm alright." She said, wiping herself off.

"Are you alright, though?" She asked, hugging me.

"Uhh, nope, sick." I said.

"Eww!" She said wiping her arms off.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Weelll!" She said, "Proms coming up, and I can't be sick! Dylan asked me." She salsa-ed over to her room.

"Feel better!" She winked.

"Uh-huh! Suure!" I said and waited 'till she shut her door, "Whore..." I muttered.

"Heard that!" She called.

"Wait..." I muttered, "Prom's coming up?" I yelled.

* * *

**Guys! I can't continue typing, the next one will be longer, but I feel like I'm dying and my computer is laughing in my face. Soo I'm going to lie down... Oh, by the way, due to this ****_stupid_**** fever, I missed a very important school dance yesterday. Anyone else sick?**


	11. Prom

**Thanks for all the get well wishes, you guys! And I'm sorry to hear about all the people who are sick. That sucks! Anyway, I'm back up and I'm going to see House at the End of the Street with some friends tomorrow! I'm pretty excited! Anyone else going/been to it?**

* * *

****"Wait!" I called.

Ella walked out of her door spraying the air with Lysol, "Hm?"

"Prom's coming up? How many more days?" I asked.

"4." She responded.

"What?!" I screeched.

"And you're sick..." She murmured.

"No, no, no, no. I will not miss Prom. This is the first year I have a boyfriend to go with."

"But not the first year guys will be knocking down your door to go with you..." Ella said under her breath.

"'Scuse me, but you have a boyfriend to go with too." I countered.

"Yeahhh, he was cheating on me." She said, avoiding my eyes. I could see the tears in them.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed my keys then walked back to Ella.

"Get in the car."

"Wha-?"

"Get. In. The. Effing. Car."

"You're sick!" She yelled.

I ran into the bathroom and took a fever reducer.

"Now I'm treated, it also says here 'reduces contagion'. Now get in the car!"

"Okay, okay." She said, hopping into shotgun.

I started the car and drove off to the store, buying 4 huge bags of skittles, 6 tubs of ice cream, and 3 chick flicks.

When I returned to Ella sitting in the car, she was texting Nudge. She took one look at my bags then shrugged.

"The weather calls for rain tonight." I muttered as I drove in front of Dylan's house.

"And?" Ella asked.

"And were gonna skittle his yard."

Ella's eyes got huge but she grabbed two bags anyway. We dumped skittles all over the front yard and even threw some on top of a couple trees. As we were smiling down on our master piece we felt it start to drizzle. We ran over to the car, Ella screeching a little and drove home. We reached the house and got home and enjoyed our chick flicks and ice cream to its full extent. Then, the next day visited Dylan's house again to see the lovely array of rainbow his yard had turned into.

* * *

Afterwards we drove to school. I had lasted a day, so far, without being sick. I was gonna live.

"Hey, Ella, after school you want to go dress shopping for Prom?" I asked.

Ella choked on the water she was drinking.

"Dress shopping?" She coughed, "But you hate dresses... And shopping..."

"Well... I need a dress."

"Hold up, has Sam even asked you yet?" Ella responded.

"Well, no, but were dating... So wouldn't you think he would take me?" I asked.

"But... Then how do you know he's going?"

"Um... I... I guess I don't..." I sighed, walking into the school.

Dylan swept passed me as I was talking to Ella.

Dylan slammed his lips into Ella's. Ella was taken aback but I watched as she responded so. Oh, she was so gonna be bitched at later for that.

As I was turning around to stomp away, I saw from the corner of my eye, her leg pulling back so subtly. Then she shoved it forward with such an effort I hurt for that guy.

"Oooh!" There were calls down the halls.

One guy yelled, "Bro! Ice that one down!"

As he sat, on his knees, holding his groin, he turned to Ella, "Babe, why?"

"Oh you are _so_ not in the place to call me 'babe'."

"W-what I do?" He asked.

"You cheated on me with a total hoe!"

"And he flirted with me." I said.

"Wait, what?!" Ella asked, spinning towards me.

"Yup."

"Asshole!" She said, kicking his leg.

"Okay, okay! I'm so sorry! I get it!" Dylan said.

"Oh, I'm so sure, you're just saying that to get me to forgive you. Well its not happening!"

"No, no, that's not it at all, it's just... I didn't think... I'm sorry."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm gone. Bye." She said, stomping away.

She didn't look back. She just stared off. And Dylan watched, as if he couldn't feel anything except his heart breaking. I couldn't help him, because he was done for.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" I asked him.

He had such a look of hurt and lowered self esteem.

"I- I've had a crush on her for years..."

"What?"

"I feel horrible..."

"Then get her back. Get her to forgive you."

"How?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, "Just do it!"

I stormed off.

" ." Came a voice, that I recognized had authority.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"You have detention, if you don't recall." Oh, yeah... Great...

"I'm very sorry, I'll go now." I stormed off to the room and saw the rest of the detention club. And one new girl.

"Whose that?" I said.

The girl had a kind of a strawberry blonde hair with freckles and a small frame.

She was almost the same looking as Iggy, except, Iggy looked at her very soothingly.

"She's... Charlie..." His ears became red as he said her name.

I'll just admit it right here... I snorted. Who couldn't? Iggy, Mr. Too-Cool-For-Everyone had a crush!

She turned scarlet when he said it.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Nudge, "I _totally_ ship you guys!"

They both turned a deeper red.

"I-..." Charlie stuttered.

"Me too." Said now Mr. Suave.

"R-really?" Charlie asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," He chuckled, "We should go out."

She began to laugh and Iggy spun around and kissed her. She looked very shocked, but then leaned in and kissed back.

After detention finished I met up with Sam at lunch.

I stayed distant, kind of mad he hadn't mentioned Prom.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." I said, not looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I'll be right back." He laughed. I watched as he walked through the outside doors and ran back in holding a sign that said "Max, Prom?"

I laughed and ran up to him. I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him, kissing him right there.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked me to our lockers. He pulled away for a moment and sighed, "So, I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Its a total yes." I said, hopping off of him.

"I'm gonna be shopping for my dress after school today."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes." I smiled.

* * *

The final bell rang and I stepped in the car and started the engine. I had Nudge and Ella with me.

"Let's go shopping."


	12. Dress Shopping

**Errr... I didn't really like House at the End of the Street. Just tried to be too scary for itself...**

**But yeah... Hey, I have news for you guys... MAX IS PICKING OUT HER DRESS TODAY :P**

* * *

We all plowed into the shop and looked for the cheapest prices. Being that it was close to Prom. Everything was marked up.

"MAX!" Ella exclaimed, "Just found a sale over here!"

"Oh my God!" I freaked, "Its on sale for $20! I'll try it on!"

Nudge came running out in a red dress. She looked gorgeous. The red looked lovely on her mocha-coloured skin. **(A/N: You can check it out by going to my profile, I have a link to it)**

"ZOMG! You look totally gorge!" Ella said, staring at her.

"You really do, Nudge. You should totally buy it!" I said.

"Really, you guys think so?" She asked.

"Oh, I know so!" I responded.

As she was walking into the dressing room, I was skimming through the sale section when I found a dress that I couldn't help but pause. It looked exactly like something I would wear, and I loved it.

I picked it up and ran to the dressing room, not looking back at Ella and Nudge.

"Um... Max... The bathroom's the other way." Ella said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed, stripping down and changing into the blue dress. After looking in the mirror I stepped out in it.

"Oh my God." They all exclaimed. A women who was shopping came over and told me how pretty I looked in the dress.

"This is it. This is the dress I want." I smiled. **(A/N: You can also check this one out on my profile.)**

"Okay. Okay. You all got your beauty turn. Now its mine." Ella beamed. Nudge and I went over and bought our dresses then came back and sat down, waiting for Ella to find her dress and change.

"Sooo, Nudge, who's taking you?" I asked.

She blushed softly, "Ella... I was kind of hoping this guy would ask me but... He asked another girl..."

"Aww, who was that you were hoping for?" I said, rubbing her shoulder.

She blushed deeper, and her eyes became misty, "Um... No one..."

"Who?" I pestered.

"Um... Well... Iggy- its just, he and I did go out for a while and the only reason we separated was because I was moving and then when I moved I came back a year later and I expected him to still love me but apparently he's fallen for that Charlie girl and I just can't stand that he doesn't even know anymore how much I care about him!"

"Woaah! Nudge, you talk in run-on sentences! Actually... That was like, one sentence..."

"I just... I can't believe he doesn't care anymore!" She looked like she was about to cry.

That's when I looked up. And that's when I saw him. He had heard her say it all. He looked upset himself. He was holding dresses and at the other end of the store I saw Charlie picking out more of her dresses to try on.

Before Nudge could see him I rushed her to the bathroom, saying I wanted her to see something in the back of her hair.

When we got there and she looked in the mirror she asked where it was.

"Oh, must've gone away. Its all good now." I laughed.

"Okay, well I'm gonna use the restroom and stuff." She said.

"I'll be out there, waiting for Ella." I said running out to Iggy.

As I got to him, I punched him in the arm.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, "What all did you hear?!"

"Nothing. I heard... Nothing."

I punched him in the arm again.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Fine, I heard everything." He sighed, looking at his feet.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm not just going to break it off with Charlie, I really like her. So Nudge can just wait or-or- _Get over herself_!"

"Wow... The first part was fine but... You are such an ass." I yelled. Charlie began to walk over. She clung herself to his arm and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" She giggled, flashing a bright white smile.

"Oh, shut up..." I said, spinning around and walking off.

As I walked away I heard a, "What's her problem?" and a, "I guess she's just p.m. ."

Ella walked out of the dressing room in a dress that looked great on her. **(A/N: Also on my profile)**

"Sooo..." She said, "Whatta ya think?"

"Great, buy it and lets go."

Ella looked very offended, and her lip began to quiver. I was too angry to comfort her.

As I was walking past her dressing room I heard her muttering, "Max gets shes beautiful, Nudge gets gorgeous, what does Ella get? '_Great_ lets leave'."

I couldn't comfort her. I was too angry. I could've hit someone.

Nudge and Ella both stepped out at the same time. Ella rushed to the counter and bought the dress. She ran out of the room, with a huff. Nudge and I just nodded slowly at each other so we both would realize that, yes, it was my fault, and yes, she was very mad.

* * *

It was the night of Prom. I had put on blue converse to match my blue dress and bought a silver clutch purse. As I walked over to the front door, I heard it ring.

"Huh, psychic..." I opened the door just in time to see Fang.

"Are you always going to show up on my door step when I'm expecting someone? I think you need to start scheduling appointments."

"Sorry, doctor, I would've but this is an emergency." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, whats that, my patient?" I said.

"The girl of my dreams is about to go to Prom with a guy who has been cheating on her."

* * *

**I'll be honest, as I wrote the last words, a small, evil smile spread across my face xD**

**I love it :P**


	13. Car Crash

**Oh! I love you guys too much to just leave you with that cliffhanger for so long!**

* * *

****"W-What do you mean by that?" I said, shaking with fear and anger.

"I-I mean, I was walking past him months ago and today too... and I saw him and Charlie hugging..."

"Th-that doesn't mean anything..." I quaked, avoiding his eyes.

"I just, I can't... I can't see him hurt you..." Fang said, trying to attract my gaze.

"So... Th-that's why-" I sniffed softly, trying not to cry, "You have been so cruel to him?"

"That's why I was in your room the other day as well... I was going to confront him..." Fang looked away, and his face flushed at the memory.

I couldn't look at him. I had to get away. As I was turning to leave I heard Sam.

"Um... Hi Fang. What are you doing here?" Sam said bluntly.

"Leaving." Fang said, and as he left he flipped Sam off, leaving Sam stupefied as to what had went down.

"Sam... I need to talk to you..." I said.

"Um... Okay, what is it?" He asked.

Sam and I walked over to the couch and sat down, and I stared at my feet.

"So what is it?" Sam asked.

"Um... How well do you know Charlie?" I asked.

Sam fell over laughing, "That's my sister."

"What?"

"Yeah, she and I are close... I guess... I got mad at her earlier and we got in a fight, but afterwards we made up and hugged and crap..." He chuckled.

"Oh my God..." I gasped, "He sucks at getting his facts straight..." I sighed.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Fang. Of course. Fang." I muttered.

"God... That guy!" Sam yelled, scowling at the wall.

Sam stood up and I followed, we began walking to the car.

We got in and he sped off to the school. I was watching his driving then watched as a speed limit sign went by. It read "45 MPH". I turned and looked over at how fast Sam was going. 60.

"Sam you should slow down." I said to him.

"We'll get there quicker this way." He stated, glaring at the street as it sped by.

"Sam you are going too fast." I yelled.

"No. I am not." Sam debated.

I watched as a car pulled out of a street on our right side. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach plummeted.

"SAM!" I screamed as the cars collided together, hitting my side of the car.

* * *

I could feel my heart beating. It was so hard to open my eyes, but I just couldn't remember what happened. As I opened my eyes I looked down at my blue dress, which had drops of red covering it. I looked to my side to see Sam's head slammed into his air bag.

"Sam..." I gasped, barely able to talk. I was beginning to black out but as I was doing so I saw the man who ran into our car stepping out of his. Inspecting the damages, and walking over to ours. Then as he saw us through our window, he ran over.

"Are you okay?!" He yelled at me. To be honest I couldn't tell him, so as I opened my eyes and turned to him I mumbled, "Please..."

As I tried to finish my sentence I passed out but woke up every couple seconds, trying to fight it.

"911 what's your-"

"Yes I'd like to-"

"On 29th-"

That was all I heard before waking up in an ambulance with an air mask on my face. I jumped forward.

"Sam? Sam?" I said, as one of the woman working the ambulance looked over at me. She pushed me by the shoulder back down onto the bed.

"Honey, honey, he's in the other ambulance, just stay down." She said.

I fell back asleep then woke up to see my mom in her scrubs standing above me.

"You're going to be okay. You'll be okay, trust me, sweetie."

I finally scanned myself and recognized why there was blood on my dress. My arm was gruesomely split open and around my ribs had small pieces of glass there. That's when I recognized the pain. I was in so much.

I couldn't stop myself, I shrieked.

"Quick!" My mom yelled, "Push 10 c.c.s of morphine!"

Suddenly, I was out like a light.

* * *

As I awoke, I found my bed next to Sam's.

"Sam!" I croaked, almost falling out of my hospital bed.

"M-Max?" He slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and I realized he had bandages on his forehead. I looked carefully and noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Instead he had gauze wrapped around his chest.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked. I watched as he flipped the covers off himself. After he noted his legs weren't at all harmed he stood up and sat down on my bed.

"I-I'm fine... But I've been thinking..." Sam said.

"What have you been thinking?" I asked, my eyebrows knit together.

"We... We need to break up... Ever since we've been together, I've done you more harm then helped. And... And... I love you too much to do that to you..." It was the first time he had told me he loved me.

"So you love me... So you're breaking up with me?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Look at yourself!" He pointed to the cast on my arm, and then to the boot on my leg that was yet to be removed.

"Those were all my fault!" I croaked out.

"I crashed the car! You were getting me something when you tripped and broke your leg!" He said.

"I made you mad, which made you speed! I chose to go get you that!" I argued.

"I just... I love you too much to see you hurt..." He sighed.

"You're hurting me right now..." I murmured, avoiding his eye contact.

"Trust me, it could be worse." He looked out the window.

"Nothing's worse then something broken that you can never fix." It was kind of weird for me to say something that deep, and yet, the words just spilled out of my mouth.

"I'm... So... Sorry..." He said then lied down in his bed.

I leaned over and shut the curtain.

"Max, don't do this." I heard Sam say.

"What do you care?" I shouted, "I'm not your business anymore!"

"Max. No matter what I say, I will always love you, and I will always regret that decision... But it had to happen. I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up..." I breathed

* * *

**Okay, evil smile not so much there... Kinda sad... I just broke my ship :(**

**"Why did she just do that?!"**

**"She's a life ruiner."**

**Anybody know that quote? And by the way, now I'm feeling I need to find a new ship, give me a couple hours :P**


	14. I'm sorry The next chapt will be better

**I'm so upset... God... I feel like I broke up with Max not Sam! -_- don't mind me, I'm just going to cry in the corner about my stupidity and mistakes... Huh, that's what my ex-boyfriend said to me after he broke up with me. Funny xD**

**Guys I'm so upset about broken up about this I might make a character named after me, get everyone really attached to her, then kill her off. :PP**

* * *

I lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling the hot tears stream down my cheeks, I looked down at the ground only to see his feet pacing from behind the curtain. I immediately changed my gaze back to the ceiling and felt more tears stream, quicker and harder. But I couldn't make a noise. I couldn't let him _know _he hurt me. Then, he opened the curtain, and out of pure reaction, I ducked under the covers, drying my eyes there, to where I just looked tired.

"Max. I'm sorry." He stated.

"Shut up." I remained hidden.

"Max, can we talk about this?"

"You broke up with me fifteen minutes ago," I began, "Ever heard of space?"

"So now you don't want to be near me?" He asked.

"What made you think I ever did?" I countered, "Maybe I always secretly hated you."

We both knew that wasn't true.

"We both know that isn't true!"

"Who are you trying to comfort with those words? Me, or yourself?" I argued.

He looked drawn off. Then he stood up and left the room, glaring at the curtain on the way out before flinging it shut.

"Its a curtain. Not a door. I won't slam, _dear_." I yelled over.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, _pumpkin sweetie pie_!" He yelled back. Pumpkin sweetie pie? The tone in his voice and just the general word had me snort. I could practically see the smirk on his face. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Why was I so mad at him? Five minutes ago I could'vr proposed marriage, now all I wanted was to be as far away from him as possible.

"So... Will you hate me now?" He asked.

"I think you're being naive." I stated.

"So... What would happen if I-" He began to finish his statement when I bumped my arm on the bed and let out a sharp yelp, instantly he was by my side trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Sam..." I paused, "See... You're not my cause of pain."

He gave me a dead look then left my side and sat back off in his bed, shutting my curtain again. Suddenly, the door banged open and in ran Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella all screaming, "MAX! Oh my God! Are you alright?!"

Shoving the curtain aside, Nudge handed me a stuffed bear, Iggy sat down "Get Well" balloons at the foot of the bed, shortly followed by Fang who sat some flowers on the desktop next to me.

I turned over to see Sam who stared motionless at his feet.

"Um... You guys didn't have to do that." I said.

"We're just great friends like that!" Nudge smiled, "Like how we're such great friends as to move you and Sam's beds together."

They began to push my bed.

"No." I firmly said.

"What? Why?" Iggy asked.

"Um... Well..." I began.

"We broke up." Sam stated, bluntly. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as he said it so easily. Its like I could feel my heart breaking into two.

"Woah, did someone just hear that?" Gazzy asked, looking pointedly at me, while I dodged his gaze.

"What?! No! You guys were so cute together!" Nudge yelled. When I looked over at Fang he gave me a Need-A-Hug-? look and I nodded. He walked over and gave me a strong hug, and I felt myself smile.

Sam looked over at me with a look of pain and anger mixed together. I almost stuck my tongue out at him when I felt a pang of guilt and tucked myself under my covers without looking at the others.

"So, what happened? The nurse said you guys could go home tomorrow if you were feeling up to it..." Said Ella.

"I kinda... Wrecked the car..." I heard Sam mutter.

"You _what_?!" Fang yelled, "With Max inside?!"

"No, I drove the car into her," Sam replied sarcastically.

I heard some jostling and knew they were restraining Fang.

"You guys... Stop fighting." I muttered.

"So then... Why'd you break up?" Asked Angel, quietly.

"Well that's not really your business, is it?" Sam responded.

"Sam was afraid he was the cause of me getting hurt so much because for some reason he doesn't realize that I'm just really prone to accident..." I said, flipping the covers off just in time to see his face turn red. Inside I was smiling but outside I was shooting a glare straight at him.

"Did they need to know that?" Sam said, as if it wasn't a question.

"Why does it matter if they do?" I shrugged.

I knew I was being too mean to him, but I couldn't not. I was just... Mad.

A nurse walked in the room with my dress on a hanger. It was covered in blood marks and tears. I shuttered, but sighed. It had been such a pretty dress.

"I'm sorry." Said the nurse then hung it up on the curtain railing and walked out.

Ella examined it and I watched as tears slowly filled her eyes. I saw Sam look guiltily at it. Why did this dress have so much meaning? Then it hit me. The dress showed how close we had come to getting killed. I couldn't look at it anymore. It struck me with pain to the heart every time I looked up.

**(A/N: Oh my Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaww wd... This is getting too melodramatic. Time to have some fun :))**

****Iggy looked around the room.

"So do you think you're feeling well enough to leave today?" He asked me.

"I suppose so..." I muttered, and he let out a bird call. My mom dashed in and undid my I.V. then tossed me a change of clothes and shut the curtain. As I changed I wondered what on Earth was going on.

Finally I opened the curtain and Iggy picked me up in his arms and looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I laughed and he sprinted and jumped out the window. All I could do was cover my eyes. Then I watched as he landed on his bottom on a trampoline.

"When did you guys set this up?" I asked as he released me from his arms and I looked over myself, making sure all my stitches had not burst from the impact-What am I not allowed to be overcautious?- and then slid off the trampoline and hobbled into his car.

Everyone slid in next to me and we all laughed about the incident. Finally we pulled up to my house and we all gathered around the couch talking.

Suddenly, Iggy jumped over to Nudge and whispered something in her ear.

"What?" Nudge yelled. Iggy then nodded.

"But... You..." Nudge had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Sorry..." Iggy mouthed.

I couldn't help but feel bad. He must've told her he didn't like her like she liked him. I wanted to hug her, and tell her it was okay, but I didn't want to make a scene.

"Max?" Fang called, "Can I speak to you?"

I walked over to the hallway, away from everyone else, and stood next to him.

"Sure, whats up?"

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Sam..." He muttered. I softly punched his shoulder.

"No, you're not." I laughed, and he chuckled.

"I actually am, I was finally starting to agree with this whole, you two going out." He said. I felt so bad for him, but I couldn't go out with him. Not yet anyway... I still liked Sam. I might always like Sam. Even if he is a total ass... On occasion.

"Yeah..." I finally said, "Me too..." I laughed.

Eventually everyone left the house, when the doorbell rang and I ran over to answer, guessing someone left there keys, or phone, or something.

Dylan was at the door..

Not what I expected _at all_.

"Can I speak with Ella?" He asked.

"Nooo... You can speak with me." I stated, bluntly.

"Okay, tell Ella that I miss her and she's all I think about. Tell her I would trade my life to be back with her, to have one more chance. Tell her I'm sorry and give her these..." He handed me Ella's favorite flowers. Marigolds.

"Okay." I said, shutting the door.

As I walked away I dumped the flowers in the trashcan.

"Oh, Ella's _so_ not getting that message." I stalked away.

* * *

**Oh my God. I turned Max kind of into a brat... She and I will be having a serious discussion** **later.**


	15. JEB!

**Guys. I don't know what I did with this chapter, so yeah. Hope you like it, its a little over dramatic, but yeah guys! Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, um, guys so I used to have cancer, and tomorrow I'm going to head off to be checked and have a bunch of MRIs so, I will either update sooner or not quickly at all.**

* * *

For the most recent week I hid from Sam and hung out with Fang. As I was walking down the halls of the school I watched as he passed me. He looked very drawn off and distinct. Examining closer I saw small slashes on his wrists. That was it. I stomped over to him.

"I have 2 minutes to get to class." He uttered, avoiding my eyes. Quickly I grabbed his arm.

"Then you have exactly 2 minutes to explain this." I stated. He tried to tug away.

"1 minute." I said, "Tick-tock. Tick-tock." I sang.

"Oh!" He laughed, "Drama class I played a bullied kid." He said pulling his jacket sleeve down.

I wanted to hug him. To pull him close and tell him how sorry I was. But another half of me screamed about all the things he did. My eyes slowly glanced down to my bandaged arm then flung back up.

"I'm sorry about that." He breathed out.

"About what?" I laughed, as if I didn't know.

"I'm just- I worry about you all the time. Y-You forgive me right?"

"Of course!" I laughed. I watched as a man with a ski mask on ran through the doors.

"Couldn't find the ski slopes, buddy?" I addressed him.

"Thats it!" He yelled pulling a gun from his pocket and pointing it at me.

"Woah! Calm down it was a joke!" I responded.

"Every thing is just a joke with you!" He yelled.

"I don't even know you!" I reacted.

"To hell you don't!" He shouted, pulling off his ski mask.

"NO! You're supposed to be in prison!" I was terrified by my father, now standing in front of me.

"Honey, I'm ho-o-me!" Laughed Jeb.

"Please, don't hurt me." I blubbered.

"Oh, don't hurt me," He mimicked, "Sounds exactly like the day I killed your brother."

The pang of heart ache struck me hard. I felt the breath knock out of me.

"You monster!" I screamed, slapping him with the back of his hand and ripping the gun out of it. He was taken by surprise. I knew otherwise he would have taken me down. Suddenly police burst through the door and all jumped on him.

"I'll come back for you Maxy! You can bet I'll be back! You'll reap what you sow!" He yelled as he was being dragged away.

I flipped him off as he left.

"Um... Who was that?" Sighed Sam.

"My... My dad..." I avoided his wide eyes.

"And he... You had a brother?" Sam asked. I couldn't say he was dumb for asking. I would too. But it kinda hurt.

"Um... Yeah, his name was Ari..." I said, "He was seven. I was eight."

* * *

_Ari sat cross legged in front of me, putting together a house with legos. I ran in with my dolls._

_"Ari! Ari!" I giggled, "Can my dolls live in your house?"_

_He smiled and nodded. He began to stacked the legos higher. I walked my barbies into his house and we laughed. I loved it._

_He picked up my male doll and brought him into the house. We spoke in different accents for a while and laughed._

_"I'll always love you Ari." I giggled._

_He and I talked for a bit when we heard shouting from our parents. _

_"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" My mom screamed._

_Ari and I quickly hid in our wardrobe, like we always did when they fought._

_Suddenly we heard a gun shot. I quickly covered Ari's mouth before he screamed. My mom did that for us._

_"Where are the children?!" Jeb yelled._

_"No! Don't you touch them!" We heard our mom gasp out._

_We heard the door bust open. I bit my lip and tried to slow my breathing._

_"Children... Oh, children... Where are you?" Jeb breathed heavily. We heard him search the room. As I watched him through the crack in the wardrobe, I saw him begin to leave. I slowly opened the door of the wardrobe and Jeb burst back in the room._

_"There you are!" He yelled. He began to cock the gun._

_"No!" I screamed, "Please, don't hurt me!" I screamed as he pointed the gun at me._

_"Okay." He laughed, "Then I'll hurt him."_

_He shot the gun and with a bang I watched my brother collapse on me, the walls red._ **(A/N: Dude, that was gruesome... Grody... Were not doing that again.)**

_"NO!" I screamed, my voice getting hoarse towards the end, "NO! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!"_

_I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe straight. I had a head ache and could barely see._

_"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. Just then, the police burst in, and he was knocked to the ground. An officer picked me up and had set me on the hospital bed of my mom's. I watched as they covered the body of my brothers. Little did I know that my mom was pregnant with another girl at the time._

* * *

"I blamed myself ever since." I thought it was my fault because I had told him not to shoot me, so he went after my brother instead. All because I couldn't be courageous enough to face a bullet.

"But how could you blame yourself?" Sam asked.

"How couldn't I?" I breathed.

"Because its not your fault." He said.

"Ever since I was little I was bad luck for every one. Did you know my mom was going to have twins when she had me? The other baby died before he was born. When I was six I was riding my bike with my friend, she rode on the other side of me, on the sidewalk because I knew she was scared of cars. A car was driving past when a dog came out and the car swerved and missed me and hit my friend. She lived but she was dangerously hurt. I cause so much pain to everyone I'm around!" I felt tears burning my eyes.

"Doesn't sound like you cause bad luck, it sounds like your very lucky." Sam said, smiling at me.

"Watch you're going to collapse dead in five seconds." I laughed in tears.

"I'll always be here. Try to kill me as much as you wish." He chuckled.

He looked at me and my eyes looked at his and I smiled. Slowly and looking at me for permission he leaned in. I didn't really give it to him, but he kissed me. I stood there for a moment then pulled away, taking his hands off my waist.

"Not now, okay?" I said, "I just... Too much on my plate..."

I ran off as the late bell rang, leaving him standing there dumb founded.

I came home quickly after. I had to tell my mom. When I did so she cried and hugged me.

"He'll never touch you."


	16. Study Hall and Janitor's Closets

**I'm all clear you guys, no cancer! :D... Soooo onward to more story! I went to see Fun Sized! It was great! Anyway, are you guys doing Halloween? If so what as?**

* * *

Despite what Jeb said, he never did show up to the house. Weeks past and my anxiety slowly withered away to nothing. I began to talk more to Sam and Fang, and they actually became closer. I was so proud of my little guy friends.

I was sitting in Study Hall going over Calculus work with Sam, while Fang was in another class. I listened as all the cheerleaders squealed as their boyfriends kissed them. Some even screamed. They were so shreiky, I hated that.

"So did you get-" I began, pointing to one of my answers.

"Yes." Sam responded without even looking.

"Oh, really? You got-" I leaned over and looked at his paper, there was a drawing where the answer should be,"Oh, yeah, I got skateboard-with-sparks-flying-off-it too!"

"Man! Look how great we are at Calculus!" He exclaimed.

"Hahaha, no. Do the work." I said, shoving a pencil at him, and laughing. He continued to scribble down answers as I read through the pages. I couldn't believe our teachers would assign this much work for one day.

"Does she hate us or something?" I said, reviewing my homework.

Sam laughed, and looked at the few pages he was assigned, "Nope, just you."

I looked at his homework and sure enough, he had 2 pages to do. I was assigned 4. Now you may be thinking: "Oh, four! No big deal! I fly through that!" Uh, huh! No. This is Calculus. We do not fly through Calculus. Calculus will whip out a problem, and kill you with it.

"Wow." I said, sighing.

I was standing up to grab another piece of paper from my backpack which was across the room, when I tripped and fell over Sam. After apologizing, and going to get my stuff, I couldn't help but be reminded of before, when I tripped and fell on him. And that reminded me of more time I spent with him. And more. And more. And more. Soon enough I dropped my pencil and my binder on the floor in front of him and ran to the bathroom, closing a stall as tears soaked my face. I wiped myself off, trying to look good as new and walked back out. He looked at me confused.

"Got a text message." I lied, "You know, no phones allowed in Study Hall."

"They don't really care," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but it would be my luck and I'd get caught." I began to remember the time Sam asked me out. That was such a happy moment for me. But at the time I wasn't interested in him. And was he even interested in me until after I started dressing that way? No... That can't be it, because I went back to dressing normal after I broke myself. So... What was it that caught his attention.

"Sam, why'd you ask me out?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but after it was out, I didn't regret it.

"Um..." He began, "Well, to be honest I had liked you years before, and I was really scared. The day you started dressing that way, my friends said they'd either ask you out for me or I will... And I did. And I was very happy for doing so."

"Your friends had to pressure you into it?" I snorted.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, "But a guy like you, had to be pressured into it? Its just your so... Your so..."

"Obnoxious? Annoying? Rude?" He said, raising an eyebrow sadly.

"I was gonna say handsome, but yours work too." I laughed.

"Hm... You really think so?" Sam asked, "Then lets do a little bet."

"Whats that?" I asked.

"I ask you back out, you say no. One hundred bucks on it." Sam said.

"And if I say yes?" I responded.

"Then I'll be in major debt." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you already are in major debt!" I punched his arm.

"Fine, fine." He admitted.

"But, to keep the wager fair, I'll do it at an unexpected time." Sam laughed.

"Oh, you're so on." I said shaking his hand.

It took me a few moments to realize what I'd just committed to.

I owed him a hundred bucks if I didn't go out with him... But, I still liked him right? So why shouldn't I go out with him? I mean... Well on another hand he said he would never ask me back out, said it would be too much. He said he wouldn't because he puts me in risk. But we both agreed that was stupid... Right? So... Why am I- Why do I- Ugh! This boy is so good at mind tricks.

* * *

A week past and he still didn't ask me out. The anticipation was killing me.

In that amount of time, I had been switched to a new class in a different hall then I was used to. I was stumbling around, looking for a bathroom, when I walked into a Janitor's closet. I walk in, just in time to see a girl, straddling a guy who was sitting on a chair, that was flipped over. Making out. Luckily both clothed... Ish... The boy had his shirt off, and it looked like I came in on a little close call too.

I stood there. Petrified. I didn't want to say anything until they realized I was there. But more shit was about to go down, so I cleared my throat. Still not looking up I walked over to tap them on the shoulder when I stopped suddenly.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed, "First Dylan!"

I rounded the corner, and watched as their mouths quickly left each others. My sister, still on top of this boy looked at me, utterly terrified and a look of Oh-please-don't-tell-Mom in her eyes.

"God! That's so- First Dylan and now-"

I looked at the boy who was leaning up to kiss her again.

"Dylan?!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Its because I'm posting two today... ****I think...**


	17. Did I really just kill off my favorite?

**Oh God. You all are going to kill me for this chapter but I will make up for it! Just forgive me ahead of time, okay? I'm really, really sorry!**

* * *

Dylan still leaned in and kissed her after my large reaction. Who the hell did that boy think he was. Ella, though, avoided the kiss and flopped off his lap onto the ground, looking utterly terrified, more so then before.

"I swear we weren't doing anything too bad!" Ella exclaimed.

I pointed to his missing shirt.

"Well you see-"

"And the fact you were removing yours when I walked in?" I asked.

"Oh, I couldn't do too much in here anyway! It's a Janitor's closet for crying out loud!" Ella argued.

"I'm so sure." I yelled, "And what happened to 'He's a dickhead!' He cheated on you, you idiot!" I screamed.

"I forgive him! You may not, but I do!" She yelled back.

"You're right." I said, "I don't." I stormed off and didn't look back until I got to Study Hall.

* * *

"Shit..." I muttered.

"Shit, what?" Sam asked, jogging up to me.

"I didn't peeeeee!" I whined.

"Um... Sounds like a personal problem." Sam said, and I laughed. We both sat down and exchanged homework, trying to work our hardest problems first. I heard the teenager's scream/squeals again and groaned.

"I'm so sick of them being so happy and giddy all the time." I muttered as Sam looked over my shoulder with a look of horror.

"Oh, what now?" I sighed. Standing up, I spun around and saw ten feet away, a man, with a ski mask on. Jeb. It had to be

He was dressed in his orange jump suit, which let me know he escaped, and he was running towards me.

"Does he not have anything better to do with his life?" I said, trying to make myself stop shaking with fear.

"Max, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Max, he's armed! We have to run!" He grabbed my arm and began to drag me away, sprinting. Suddenly, I heard a _BANG! _but I didn't feel anything.

He missed, I sighed. I knew Sam must have noticed how bad of a shot he was, because he slowed his running, in fact he slowed to a stop. Turning around to see Sam drop to the ground.

"Sam?!" I screamed, dropping to my knees next to him.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jeb getting closer. He was reloading the gun when I noticed teachers filing out of their halls and running at him. Some were coaches, armed with bats and such, others with bare fists. Either way, I didn't care. I was more worried with Sam.

"Sam, where'd you get shot?" I searched, feeling my heart miss several beats. My hands were shaking, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I looked him over and noticed his back was covered in blood.

"It's alright." I soothed, "It's alright! You're going to be fine! You can't die! You can't!"

"Hey, Max." He breathed.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Is this a bad time?" He said.

"F-For what?" I cried.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, his eyes slowly shutting and opening.

I cried and fell on his shoulder.

"Of course, you big dumby!" I sobbed, "I-I love you!"

He moved forward and groaned, and he kissed me, very softly, then fell back. His eyes fluttering shut. He was gone. And I felt like I was gone too, my heart shattering. I trembled and sobbed harder, I felt like someone had hit me as hard as they could in the heart. Like I would never be whole again. He was all I'd ever want. He and I had something more then others. It was real love... And I could never experience it again.

* * *

Two minutes passed and I looked as I heard ambulance sirens and two guys with a stretcher ran in. I looked up at their faces, and recognized them. They were from the same Drama class Sam was in.

"Wait..." I said, "What?" I exclaimed.

Sam suddenly sat up, "I love you too!" He chuckled.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, "What the hell?!"

"It was my Drama class's idea. Were all really close. By the way, I owe you a hundred dollars, I was really expecting a no at the moment."

"You can expect yourself and effing no now! Your hundred dollars will be on your desk tomorrow morning, bitch ass!"

He hopped off the stretcher and blocked my stomping-away space. He then leaned over and kissed me. My heart that had broken the moment before slowly mended, and the part I felt missing after he left me, came back.

"God dammit. Yes I'll go out with you." I said, pulling away.

"Aww, yeah!" He smiled.

We embraced for a few moments until I finally turned to him with a devious look spreading across my face. I laughed, slowly to myself.

"What?" He asked.

"You know I have to get you back for this, right?" I laughed.

"Anything but break up with me, because I just got you back." He smiled.

* * *

**Now before you all go, "Seriously? I wanted some FAX all up in here!" or "What?! They should've stayed broken up." Just you wait... I don't know what you're waiting for myself... But ideas will come...**

**Woah... Realization... Two characters rebounded in one day... Holy...**


	18. Dates Times 2?

**I'll be honest, originally I was going to get rid of Sam. Sam was my favorite but I felt more like it should move on to the Faxy side. But since I'm nice, and I care about all of you. I chose not to. And because I'd never forgive myself.**

* * *

"No, not quite." I said to Sam.

"What do you mean?" He asked as we walked away from the prank scene.

"I didn't say we were going out. I just said I'd go on a date with you. Not that I'd date you." I stopped, explaining to him.

"But- That took two weeks of practice!" He argued.

"And I'm proud of you!" I laughed, "But that doesn't change anything."

"So... You're saying that even if my bro, Fang, asked you out on a date too you'd go?" Sam asked.

"First off, you've been 'bros' for a week. Second of all, why the hell shouldn't I?" I laughed.

We walked on to third block, I had Calculus and Dillian had drama.

As I walked into Calculus I took my seat next to Fang, as always.

He leaned over and passed me a note.

_Hey!_

_Hii_, I passed back.

_So theres been something on my mind... _He passed to me. I looked up as the door open and I was in the middle of writing my response. Sam walked in carrying his books.

"Hi. ?" Sam asked, the teacher nodded his head, "I was just transferred into this class."

Mr. Tenal nodded his head to an empty seat in front of me.

After Mr. Tenal went back to teaching I resumed writing back to Fang.

_Whats that?_ I asked.

As Fang began to pass the note back to me Mr. Tenal saw it and took it up, before I could read it.

Mr. Tenal began to read it aloud, much to Fang's dismay.

"'So theres been something on my mind' Mr. Fang. I ask you learn how to properly use the there is conjunction. You must use an apostrophe... Continuing... 'Whats that?'..." Mr. Tenal paused, "'Would you like to go out with me?'"

A couple students giggled and one raised their hand while Sam sat in shock.

"Yes Ms. Radule?" Mr. Tenal called on the girl whose hand was raised.

"Should we tell Mrs. Tenal about your relationship with Ms. Ride?" Giggled the student.

Mr. Tenal looked baffled, "Why, I would never- That was obviously a message from Mr. Fang to Ms. Maximum!

"So Ms. Ride..." Mr. Tenal urged, "What do you say?"

I laughed and nodded, "Sure!"

**(A/N: So now we're going to have fun :3. I'm going to write each date I want you guys to review which date you liked better in the comments.)**

* * *

I felt guilty, but at the same time, I was actually ecstatic to go on a date with both boys... Maybe this will get me out of this love triangle that I am so sick of.

First I was going on a date with Fang then Sam the next night.

The entire time I was getting ready Nudge and Ella banged on my door, trying to convince me to let them help. I decided I could do it for a change.

**(A/N: Outfit posted on my profile as always)**

I heard my phone go off and I walked down stairs to get my purse then pulled it out.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"I'm outside of your door." Fang laughed. He laughed. Fang.

"See you soon!" I smiled and walked out the door.

He opened the driver side on his car and held out his hands motioning for me to go in.

"I'm driving?" I asked, confused, not trying to be sexist but the male always steals the seat.

"You told me a while back that you'd rather yourself drive." Fang smiled.

I laughed and jumped in.

"So where are we going?" It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and snowing.

"Let's just go to the mall!" Fang chuckled. It was weird seeing him smiling so much.

I shifted into gear and drove off to the mall. When we got there we explored stores. Fang's favorite was Hot Topic. At first I was a little terrified but then I began to enjoy it. We were walking through out it when I walked to the back and was eyeing a bra and under wear set while Fang was across the room, hoping he wouldn't see. I began to check out the sizes.

"Something you like?" Fang collapsed laughing.

My cheeks deepened in colour, "No... Just..."

"Just-?" Fang asked.

I shoved him and said, "Something I thought you'd like to wear!"

"Not quite my style, too feminine, but probably yours!" Fang nudged me.

"You wish I would wear that don't you?" I waggled my eyebrows at him.

He raised on eyebrow and gave me the hottest look imaginable, "Maybe!"

I laughed and we walked out of the store, carrying on. At one point we stopped at the food station and got some ice cream which we shared. We kind of went all mooshy and turned it almost into a movie like scenario.

As we walked we talked and laughed.

"So... When did you start liking me?" I had to ask.

"To be honest? Fourth grade. When you pushed Pecky Anderson down the tire swing for trying to kiss you."

"Oh my God! I remember that!" I gushed.

"Then the feeling just grew," He smiled at me, "And... About all those times... I have been such a jerk to all of you, its just... I don't know... I thought Sam would hurt you, and I was just in a crazy jealous rage... I felt like he didn't deserve you, and since we've been so close for so long... I thought I should have you... Selfish, huh?"

"Very, but it's alright, when I thought you and Lissa were dating I was pretty pissed myself... Pissed enough to start dressing like this," I motioned to my outfit, "to get your attention.."

"Really?" He laughed harder then ever.

"What is it this time?"

"Just, that I thought you were perfect before you dressed like this, and that you looked too different dressing like that already. I think you look prettier in jeans and a t-shirt. Hell, you could be in sweatpants and just woken up with crazy hair and morning breath and I'd still think you were the most gorgeous girl alive."

"What's that over there?" I said pointing to a photo booth, not trying to change the subject, but ending up doing so.

"A photo booth!" He gave me a confused glance.

I threw the rest of our ice cream away and ran into the booth. Gliding into the seats.

We started taking pictures.

We had four pictures to take. The first we just smiled. The second we were silly. The third he had turned to look at me and I sat confused. During the fourth he turned around and kissed me, putting his hands briefly around my waist as mine came around his neck. Slowly I remembered theres a video outside the photo booth and shows whats going on in the booth. I pulled away and began to tell him when I heard our pictures pop out of the slot.

After that we headed home. As soon as I got home I kicked off my heels and ran up the stairs to my room. I stuck the picture on the corner of my mirror and smiled to myself.

* * *

The next day started off flying by. I mostly lounged around before getting a text from Sam.

_Hey! Were going to Chateau Marmont, so its gonna be kinda fancy!_

_Alright_, I responded,_ can't wait!_

The truth is, I could wait. After that date with Fang... I'm not sure... Something felt wrong about going on a date with Sam. Like I'm cheating on Fang... But were not going out-out right? God, I'm such a whore!

I quickly got dressed, looking at the time and reading the clock as six. **(A/N: Of course you can view this one on my profile too!)**.**  
**

I walked down the stairs and Ella heaved a sigh.

"I guess I'm ready to forgive you." She murmured.

"And if I'm not ready to forgive _you_?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't the one who told a hormonal teenage girl to follow her heart, when she was thirteen." Ella stabbed.

"Yeah... That ones on me..." I didn't honestly feel as to be blamed for all of this, but apparently Ella thought so.

"Well, that being said, what made you take him back?" I pursued.

"He said you gave him some advice that helped him to realize how much he'd always need me... At first I thought it was bull shit. Then I looked him in the eyes, and I knew he meant it." She smiled. I shoved my hand into her face in a general 'No' manner.

"This is not a Taylor Swift song. This is not a movie." I laughed.

"Speaking of movies, isn't this two dates in a row, but with separate guys?" Ella laughed back, "And this isn't 'Hannah Montana' you can't have 'The Best of Both Worlds'."

I would've highfived her for that statement if it wasn't a personal stab at my pride.

I gave her the bird and pulled out a bowl of cereal.

"Um, aren't you going to eat dinner on your date?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," I said,"but I can't eat _too_ much on my date. I'll look like a pig!"

Ella couldn't help but giggle, "God forbid Sam sees you act like a pig!"

"Shut up!" I responded, and ate my cereal quietly before the door bell rang.

"You put that bowl away! Got to go, love ya!" I ran out the door before she could argue, but as I was shutting the door I heard:

"No! Bitch, come ba- Hi, Mom..."

Sam pulled over in his mom's car. He honked the horn as if to signify for me to get in, which I did.

"Hi," I waved as I slid into the seat and buckled, "New car?"

"Very funny," He said, a little moody.

"Something wrong?" I asked. As we drove down the highway to the restaurant. I had seen him angry in a car before. Hell no is that happening again, or I'll end this relationship. I saw a parking lot and pointed.

"Pull over." I said.

"What? No-Why?" He said, slowing a bit.

"Pull over or I swear I'm jumping out of this car!" I opened the door and the car started beeping at me, but I didn't care, it got Sam's attention enough for him to stop in the parking lot. As he shifted into park he turned to me looking exasperated.

"What?" He frowned.

"What is _wrong_ with _you_?" I asked._  
_

"Nothing." He glared at the steering wheel. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine..." He mumbled, "It's just... Fang and you... All of my friends say you two make a great couple!"

"So?" I shoved him, "All of my friends say you two make a great couple too!"

He chuckled and we drove to the restaurant peacefully.

When we were seated we had a very good time and enjoyed ourselves. As we were leaving he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to show you something!" He grinned bigger. We got into the car and he drove forward to a small hill. My eyes widened. I realized where he was taking me. He was taking me to what's known as 'Bang Up Station'. I looked over at Sam and he had a lustful look in his eyes.

"Turn the **(A/N: This is rated 'T' I can't say that... Um.. Yeah... *CENSORED HERE*)** around." I sat, petrified.

"Again?" He looked pissed, "Why?"

"Really? This hill?"

"Yeah, there's a firework display tonight..." He looked hurt.

"Oh..." I blushed, "My bad..."

He looked very confused but kept driving.

As we watched the firework showing at the top of the hill, and we saw so many colours, he turned to me and said, "You know, there's going to be another firework showing tonight..."

And with that, he leaned over and kissed me, and it was just like we used to be. Intertwined together almost as if we were insuperable.

"Max..." He chuckled as we separated.

"What?" I said, chewing on my lip.

"I love you." He grinned at me.

"Sam...I... Why do you say that here?"

"Because there's no better moment. And I know you might not trust me still, but I love you, and I want you to feel the same way towards me."

I sat silently, unsure of what to say.

"How about we just go home?" He said after a few minutes of silence.

We drove for what felt like hours in that car of his mom's. As he made turns I'd try to look him in the eyes but just couldn't. It felt wrong. I felt like I was doing something wrong, breaking a major rule.

When we showed up to my house and he shifted into park I turned to him.

"You're right. I don't trust you. And you can't love someone without trust. I once loved you. And I still could." I then slid out of the car and broke for a run into the house.


	19. Study Hall is a Dangerous Place

**So**.** Because I'm a sociable creature, and this is my most active fanfic (I post mostly to this one). I wanted to have a little sit down with you guys. Gather round, chil'ren, gather round.  
You guys may not realize but I'd love to hear ideas from you guys, or your questions! They're plenty welcome and I'll always answer them! So keeping that in mind. you all said you really liked the Fax. And because of that... I'm rather scared to try this... But I think Sam's going to turn into a jealous bird.**

**Hence: The Jealousy Game... Let us begin.**

* * *

I lie in bed thinking about the night before. What would have happen if I had told Sam I loved him. Would the mountain's name proclaim our events?  
Would I have really minded?... No that's out of the question! Sam and I would not. I wouldn't let him. It's just my teenage whoremo- excuse me... Hormones... speaking... Talk about calling MTV...

I lied under my pillow, thinking hard. When I finally got the strength to, I flipped myself over. I winced from the bright sunlight shining in through my curtains. The curtains. My mind became a pool of memories at the sight. The time I was half naked in front of him due to his chucking of rocks at my window and my idiocy and forgetting clothes. -cue blushing and tugging covers over my face-.  
Maybe that was it. Maybe I did love him. My eyes then adjusted themselves to my closet. There was when Fang tried to ask me if I loved him. And I was able to communicate with him, without even talking. Just through our eyes.  
Maybe that was it! Maybe I did love him. My eyes focused on the mirror which showed Fang and I's faces, smiling down upon us. I really did like him. But I really did like Sam...

You know what? Screw this shit! I was never like this before Ella shoved all that make up and crap in my face! Never! I handled my crushes in a mature and reasonable manner. By going to Ella... So that's how I got here... Ella's plans... I remember I told myself I'd regret this a while back. And I did.

_That's the thing with Ella plans..._ I thought, _They always have a way to come back and bite you in the ass._

I was mad. Completely angry. Thanksgiving break was over with in a day and I was not going back going as Miss Max. No, I'm going back as old Max. Let's just see what box acts like then. I want to see that for myself.

* * *

The next day I did just that. I showed up in jeans and wearing a baggy sweatshirt. No make up necessary and no high heels. I watched as all the girls saw me as less of a threat and smiled and waved. The guys stopped turning to look at me and instead past me to the cheerleaders.  
Good. I was officially a turn off.

I ducked my head into my locker as I reached for my things.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Sam's. I turn around and see his face shift directly. He went from happy go lucky to da fuu?  
"Hi!" I smiled my ever so welcoming Max smile as if I didn't know him. Because thats the kinda look he was giving me.  
"Um, you look different?" He said trying to make it sound like a subtle thing.  
"Thanks!" I laughed, "I got my hair done the other day. Glad you noticed."  
And with that I walked past him to my next class, where I sat next to Fang. I tried to hide my face until I sat down. When I did so I heard him call my name then sit down next to me.  
"Max!" He smiled. I looked up and watched for his face to change. His smile only grew.  
"You look so beautiful." I had never seen Fang smile so big in his life. Ever. He was complimenting me on my knotted hair and sleepy look. I loved that.  
I leaned over and hugged him, breathing a sigh of thanks into his ear.

"So..." He said while we waited for the late bell to ring, "Want to do something after school?"  
I thought for a moment, then nodded, "What are you thinking?"  
"Well," He started drawing out the 'l', "I was thinking movies. I know a great one."  
"Yeah!" I laughed, then as the bell rang I got to work... Sleeping...

As soon as I got to Study Hall and took my seat where Sam and I usually sit. I snorted as I listened to the squealing cheerleaders as always. But I looked up to see something completely unexpected. Sam. What was he doing? Oh, nothing other then giving a girl a hicky right in front of me. Wasn't I the one he told he loved just two days before?

I cleared my throat, standing tall, "Sam?" I watched as he stopped, the squealing girl blushing and hiding her face.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Going through withdrawl?" I snorted.  
He stared at me. His eyes burning angrily, "Since you were such a tease," He said, "Yeah I am."  
"Tease?" I asked, twirling my hair, "Whatever would make you say _that_?"  
"Oh stop your shit." I'd never seen this side of Sam. I'd never felt like he'd shot me in the heart before. And never had I ever wanted to hit him so badly.  
"I'm sorry?" I choked. Mouth agape.  
"You couldn't give me anything!" He yelled.  
"Oh!" I laughed, "I see, so all you wanted out of our relationship was sexual, if what I'm hearing is correct?"  
He stared at me, then I watched in his eyes as what he said to me sunk in, and what I responded.  
"Max I-"  
"Save it for her! She can obviously provide your 'needs'." I said using air quotes, "Don't forget to tip her!"

I stormed away as he called after me. I flipped him off and huffed outside into the court yard.  
If I could just make it around to the basement of the school before he got outside. I sprinted and opened the stairway of the doors. The basement had been my spot normally during Study Hall, before Sam and I met. I didn't want to sit alone. So I didn't. I sat in the basement. With rats. I was pitiful.  
I let my eyes do their water works, not wanting to argue because I knew that that would lead to obviousness that I had been crying. As the tears dried away I stood there and paced the quiet room. I didn't need this drama in my life. I didn't need drama. I didn't need Sam!  
I stormed up the stairs and opened the door, slamming it. As I walked past Sam I purposely hit him with my shoulder.  
"Max..." He turned around grabbing my shoulder.  
"Sam. Let go." I said, trying to tug away but his hand was grasping tightly to me.  
"Max, listen to me." He pried.  
"Sam! Let go of me!" I tugged and he did. I bolted away and ran smack into Iggy.

"Hey sunshine!" He chuckled, seeing me freshly shining with tears eyes.  
"Hey asshole." I would not cry in front of him. I would not cry in front of him. I would not cry in front of him. Suddenly Ella and Nudge burst out of a door at the sound of the bell.

"Max!" They smiled. Then the look on my face hit them like a ton of bricks.  
"Max... What hap-" Nudge began, but I shoved past them and into Calculus, pulling my hoodie over my eyes.

"Max..." Fang began, looking at me. Is it that obvious to tell when I'm upset.  
"Do not ask." I said.  
"I can't ask what movie you want to see?" Fang said.  
"Um..." I pulled my hoodie just a small bit above one eye, glancing at the times and movies.  
"Rise of the Guardians of course!" I beamed from under the hoodie. Kidding around.  
"Okay!" He beamed back. "Rise of the Guardians it is then."

I sat there, lying my head on my table. Maybe... Maybe this is love. I hope so.

After school I walked out with Fang and he carried my books and my back pack. I laughed and wold make fun saying he could always carry one on the front and one on the back. He could be the pregnant hunchback of Notre Dame.  
"Oh, shut up!" He laughed, and poked my side making me squirm and laugh.  
I looked over to see Sam walking to his car as well. I avoided eye contact but for some reason felt need to move closer to Fang. I wasn't sure whether it was to prove a point or to feel safer, but what ever it did, it brought a look of pure envy to Sam's face. That was just what I wanted.

Fang tossed our bags into his car and spun around to me.  
"I really hope you don't mind me, but you have something on your lips!" He said then he leaned over and kissed me. I almost snorted but separating ourselves felt impossible as we stood there. I felt something painful strike my back and pulled away to see what it was, only to realize it was a rock that bounced off from a car.

"Hm... I got that thing off though." Fang smiled.  
"Oh, look! Mr. Hilarious!" I elbowed him and we laughed.

* * *

**This would have been a filler if it hadn't come to Sam and him being a jerk. Sam, I ask of you to stop acting like a girl!**

**Me: Hey Sam! Where'd you get that skirt?**

**Sam: It was my mom's from the 80's!**

**Me: Vintage so adorable... That is the ugliest skirt I've ever seen.**

**Sam: D:**


	20. Christmas Edition

**Today, my young readers who reacted wonderfully to my change in shipping, I was reading through my reviews and I realized there were a couple people who normally posted very often stopped. Now, to be honest with you I love my new readers but I also love my readers who were here with me from the beginning! So guys if you are unhappy with the new change in plot, please please please tell me.**

**CHRISTMAS EDITION :3333333**

* * *

I shoved another piece of popcorn in my mouth. Fang reached his hand into the bucket to feel emptiness. He turned and looked at me, his eyes looking darker then ever. Almost angry.  
"You. You bitch! How dare you?" He yelled.  
"What?... Its just... Its just popcorn! I'll go buy you some more!" I exclaimed, terrified as his eyes flashed a deep red in front of me.  
He stared, slack jawed at me and tossed the popcorn away, "You know that is not what this is about! It's about you still having feelings for him!"

My mind instantly new he meant Sam. "No!" I out bursted, "No I don't!"

I watched as he turned into Jeb, holding a gun, he spun around to the back of the movie theater we sat in.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He pulled the trigger. Suddenly, we were in school again and I was crying out, lying over Sam's dead body. It hurt like never before. Only when I looked down did I realize why it hurt more, because there lay Fang crumpled in a heap, a bullet through his chest.

"NO! Fang! Not like this you don't!" I woke up to my own screaming.

Panting, I lie in bed. I was hoping to find it was morning but awoke to darkness and fear.

_What if Jeb did come? What would I do?_ I thought.

I reached my hand behind my head and felt the huge knot on the back of my head. Yup. Crap. Just what I needed to start off my day. I was too scared. I couldn't go back to sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes the visions of what I had saw bounced between my eyes, I began to shake with fear. Suddenly, I heard a tapping sound on the window, a scream escaped my mouth. It began getting repetitive. With the biggest fear in my life, I stood up and looked out my window, almost crying.

There stood Sam, chucking stones. At 2 in the morning.  
I slowly slid the window open, then climbed out and sat on the ledge of the window.  
"Hi." He smiled, tossing another rock which I caught and through back down at him, furiously.  
"I take that as a hello." His grin still lying on his face.  
"What do you want?" I muttered, almost inaudible from his length away.  
"To talk to you."  
"About what now, how I am not good enough for you?" I asked, "You know. I was testing you. I wanted to see your reaction if I showed up, no make up, no trying and you failed Sam. You failed enormously."  
"Wha-... I was taken by surprise."  
"Your even more of an asshole then Fang was! At least he tried to ask for forgiveness! Then there's you! I thought...I thought I did love you! And... I spin around and your talking about doing it with some other girl. So not only is that, um, offensive towards me, but shows me that your a manhoe!"  
"I'm sorry!" Sam yelled, almost angry.  
"I'm not!" I shouted back, stepping back into my room and slamming the window. I was done. Sam had done it. He had said the one thing that ruined me. That ruined him... That ruined our relationship.

* * *

I lied down on the couch after that, my eyes stinging from tiredness. I couldn't sleep though. Those visions would come back. I can't stand it.  
Suddenly, I heard a _thump _and Ella screamed. I got off the couch and raced upstairs, suddenly awoken and full of adrenaline.  
"Ella?" I called, bursting into her room. She lied on her bed in pink pajamas, looking at her computer. She was giggling.  
"Toms just released a new pair of heels!" I stared at her, then sat down on her bed.  
"What was that noise... A minute ago?" I asked.  
Ella waved her hand as if she was trying to say "Forget about it.".  
"Ella. What. Was. That. Sound?" I asked again.  
"I don't know," She shook her head, "It was part of my scream, it came outside my window, but it didn't really scare me."  
I leaned over and looked outside her window to see nothing there, so I shrugged it off. I was being paranoid. I lied down next to Ella and talked to her until I ended up passing out on her bed.

* * *

I woke up the next day. It was a Saturday. Great. I walked down stairs, out of Ella's room at the sound of the doorbell.  
"I'll get it!" Ella called.  
"Kay..." I quietly walked down stairs.  
"Hey Ells!" I heard a happy voice.  
"Hey Dyyyyyylss... No it doesn't work, hey Dylan." She laughed.  
"Merry Christmas Eve!" They both said to each other.

I tiredly made my way across their path and made myself some coffee. I looked up and over to Dylan. Never before had I realized what he looked like. He was my age, tall and muscular. He had the same colour eyes and hair as I did. It was strange, but I felt like he'd be pretty protective over her.

"Hey Max." He smiled.  
"Hi Dyls." I laughed, almost falling out of my seat at our bar counter.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."  
I began to choke on my coffee, and coughed violently. This got a stir of chuckles and giggles out of them.  
"Oh yes, laugh at the dying girl, why don't we?" I mimicked.  
Our door all of a sudden opened wide and there was a tall, dark, and handsome boy standing there.  
"Maxy I'm ho-ome!" He called.  
Fang carried a small package in his arm. Oh, crap! I forgot his gift upstairs. In my room. I was way too scared to go back up there. I made a small tug on Ella's sleeve.  
"Ella," I whispered into her ear, "I'm going to tell you the wimpiest thing ever. I left Fang's present upstairs and I'm too scared to go up there alone and get it."  
She gave me a questioning look. I leaned over to her ear again and whispered, "My dream last night."  
"O-Oh!" She exclaimed. She then looked at me then Fang, silently suggesting. I shook my head. She suggested again, and again I shook my head, "Hey Fang, will you take Max upstairs for me?" Ella asked. As we were walking upstairs I twisted my arm behind my head, so Fang wouldn't see, and gave Ella the finger.  
We reached the top of the stairs and walked into my room.  
"So... What we looking for?" Fang asked.  
"My dignity..." I sighed, then I spotted the present. I picked it up and was talking to him about last night.  
"So that's why I escorted you upstairs-"  
"And why were looking for my dignity..." I heaved.  
"So is that all that scared you?" Fang questioned.  
"No, Sam was throwing rocks at my window, I woke up to that and I was terrified." I watched as I saw something in Fang's eyes.  
"Huh, he's becoming past me."  
"Indeed he is..." We laughed then walked downstairs.

"Max!" Ella screamed.  
"Ella- What is it?" I stumbled down the rest of the stairs then chased after the sound of the voice.  
"I know what that sound we heard last night was." Ella yelled.  
I found that she was outside, and there lay a crumpled man dressed up as Santa, booze in hand and presents were- Oh. Gross.  
"Um, Ella. Don't touch Santa's sack." I shook my head.  
I then slowly shifted the head so I could see it.  
"Oh my God." A barely audible shriek escaped my mouth. "Everything... Oh God..." I started heaving, trying to breathe.  
"Call the cops," I said, grasping reality, "Call the cops!"  
As I was in no state to make the call, I listened as Fang did. Within minutes the police arrived. They all quickly ran in. He began to sit up as the wrapped the handcuffs around his wrists.  
"Hoe. Hoe. Hoe, Max." He laughed, making gestures as if to emphasize the word 'hoe'.  
"Keep moving sleeze bag!" I sneered.  
I watched as he was shoved into the back seat of the cop car.  
"This Christmas is ruined," I shuddered into Fang's shoulder, who soothingly wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to calm me. Ella stared, confused as to what the freak about the man was.  
"That..." I turned to Ella, taking a hard breath, "Was Jeb..."  
"Oh... Oh Max!" Ella exclaimed, hugging me.  
We all pulled away and walked inside, Ella made a call to my mom to explain the situation. My mom then told her she was trying to get off work.  
"Max, if your Christmas is going to be bad, then open your present now," Fang smiled, "atleast your Christmas Eve doesn't have to be bad."  
I reached over and began to open the package. It had small holes poked in the top. Suddenly, the box moved and I let out a shriek.  
"It moved!" I cried out.  
"Oh, thank God." Fang breathed, "I was scared it died."  
"Wait... What?" I asked, I removed the package to see a small dog.  
There were escapes of "Awww!" And "AAH!" and "How frickin' cute?!".  
"It's a Yorkie mixed with Maltese!"  
"What should we name her?" I asked, almost checking the gender.  
"Hope," He chuckled.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because here's hoping your Christmas is great."

* * *

**I wish you the same as what Fang just said. Have a great Christmas! Its funny how quick a dog can change the mood of a story.**


	21. Christmas Edition 2

**Christmas Christmas time is near  
Time for Max and Fang to cheer  
The plot's been good, so maybe they'll last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast!**

**Want Sam and Max to regroup  
Me, I want to stop writing poop  
I think Hope needs a playmate -Or a new name-  
Please Christmas don't be late**

**Christmas Christmas time is near  
Can a Nudge and Iggy ship appear?  
She's been good, and he's been bad.  
But Christmas please be fast**

**... Oh boredom :3**

* * *

I shook my head, and snorted, "Hope? Cheesy much... How about..."

I watched as suddenly my whole group of friends burst through my door, all hurrying in and wishing there best. I watched as Angel bounded up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"Max! Oh my goodness! Is that a dog? Have you named him?" She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.  
"It's a girl, Angel. And no, I was just deciding when you walked in."  
She picked her up and held my dog above her head.  
"Are y- What are you doing to that dog?" I spit out a laugh at what it looked like.  
"That is most definitely a male dog." She said, handing him back.  
"I don't understand, I... He..." I said, confused. I then nodded.  
"You should name _him_ Total." She smiled at me.  
I ruffled her neat hair, "You win."

They all were singing and laughing. Iggy stood in the kitchen putting down food.

"Hey, Max? Can you come here?" Iggy asked, I bounced over, Total quietly padding his little feet behind me.  
"Yeah?" I asked as Iggy handed me a recipe.  
"Can you make this portion?" He said pointing to a small area of the dish.

I watched as Fang and Ella fell into laughter, "Her cook?!" Screeched Ella, her giggling making her seem very vulnerable. Due to that I chucked the closest thing around. A pillow.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"'Ow' is right bitch!" I said, starting on the recipe.

The whole time my mind was racing furiously and I wasn't focused on anything but the food at hand. Finally I finished and I put it in the oven.  
"Hey Max?" Iggy called again.  
"Yeeesshhhhh?" I responded.  
"Did you use cooking spray on that?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I stifled a laugh and shook my head. I watched as he pulled my finished piece out of the oven and did somethings so quickly I couldn't see. He then tossed it back in the oven and twirled over to me. This time I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. Of all people I never honestly expected Iggy to be the funny person of the group. Sure, when we met him he was funny, but his appearance makes him seem so... Well, shy. And he hasn't been smiling lately. I followed his eyes to who he was looking at.

Nudge. There she squatted, playing with Total. He yipped happily as she giggled at him. I looked at Iggy. His eyes had glassed over, and he looked so lost, so ready to just try to figure it out. He looked mad at himself.

"You and Charlie broke up, huh?" I asked, sighing. His eyes widened, and he nodded. I patted his shoulder and said, "It was because of Nudge, right?"  
"She... She... I like Nudge. I always have, but I never thought I could get her... I did though. But we broke up due to..." He sighed, "I just... I still like her."  
"Then do something. She misses you. Grow some balls." I remarked. He gave me the finger then stopped his work in the kitchen and squatted down next to her.

They were perfect. I could just see it, years int he future, the two of them married and happy together. Ten everything stopped, and I was hit like a dead weight at the realization that they'd broken up before. And from what it sounded like, it was a legitimate reason.  
_Crap, crap, crap! What have I _done_?!_ _They'll probably break up again, leading to more heartbreak! I ruin everything I touch!_

I stood stone still, my eyes fixated on Fang. Thinking that Nudge and Iggy would break up was enough for me to see that Fang and I would too. It was just a matter of time. He was a jerk to Sam and me through jealousy, so he showed his true colours. Just like Sam had...  
But Fang's were to show me Sam was a jerk, and it worked. But then again, I was kind of mean to Sam. Maybe I should... What was I thinking? Sam is the one who told me I was turn off.

I was pulled out of my stare when I heard the doorbell, and my cheeks flashed pink when I saw Fang had noticed my long gaze at him. I spun around to open the door just to find it open itself.  
"Yes Sam, she is here. The thing is she's had a bad morning and I don't think she wants visito-" My moms stopped as she turned and saw the room filled with people. She sighed then hung her bags up, "Make your self at home."  
"You kids alright?" My mom called from her room, as she got things together, "Jeb didn't give you guys too much of a scare correct?"  
I looked as Sam gave me a questionable glance. I gave him the finger, as I have so much this month.  
"Oh," he said,"So I guess my arrival must have been a 'speak of the devil' moment, huh?"  
"More like a 'speak of the idiot who thought it was a good idea to show up' moment."  
He gave me another questioning glance. Then he moved closer to me, as if to whisper something. I backed up. I glanced over at Fang, who knew the look I was giving him and responded quickly.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you?" He asked, walking over to me and taking, my hand.  
"Must be really important if he had to ask, Sam. Toodles!" I waved, as he brought me down my hallway to the door in front of Ella's room and the bathroom. Across, my room sat. A large "Do not enter" sign marking the door.

"So we need to talk about something?" I asked. He pulled me by the collar of my shirt and whispered: "There won't be much talking."  
He and I were kissing and I could feel the goosebumps crawling up my neck. I was brought out of the moment by a throat being cleared. I skipped looking behind me and pretended I didn't hear it.  
"Max!" Iggy shouted.  
"_What_?!" I replied, just as loud.  
"You two done making out? 'Cause I need you in the kitchen." I groaned as I followed him.  
In the kitchen I saw a puff of smoke and groaned louder.  
I heard Ella break into hysterics behind me.  
"This is why we don't let you cook!" She laughed.  
"Actually," Fang said from behind me, making me jump, "That's the oven Iggy used."  
Everyone turned around, "Iggy?!"


	22. Sorry its short!

**Guys, guys, guys. I'm not on my computer. My brother took it for like an hour for coding stuff... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah...**

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me." Angel said standing up from the couch.  
"Angel!" Gazzy yelled, punching her arm, "Watch the shit you say!" He almost peed himself laughing at his own joke.  
I wasn't honestly listening to them, I was trying to stop the smoke from building too high.  
"Iggy! Do something." He just was standing there in shock.  
"Iggy! What the hell! Do something." Iggy ran over and did some crazy junk to the food.  
"Was it supposed to do that?" I asked him.  
"I guess I got distracted..." Iggy stared at Nudge with a small smirk.  
I pulled it out of the oven and began to fan the dessert

The rest of that day had been a huge blur and I had been so ready for it to be over with after stressing.

* * *

**(A/N: I love you guys and all but I am not doing Christmas. Dangerous writing things there. Okayy sooooo fast forward to one month later.)**

I was lying in bed and I could hear the clock ticking... Everything was peaceful. I heard my window being pushed up and Fang climbed in my room.

"Fang... How the hell?" I gasped.  
"Max... I want to talk to you." He said sitting down next to me.  
"Fang... How the hell did you get through my window?" I shout-whispered.  
"Long story... Later, I'll tell you later." He said talking quickly, "I need to ask you something."  
"What's that?" I asked leaning forward.  
"Do you love me?" I was caught so off guard when he said it. But slowly I began to nod my head.  
"Then you trust me?" He asked, his eyes showing anticipation. His eyes never showed any emotion.  
"Of course." I smiled.  
"Then put this around your eyes." He said wrapping a blindfold around my eyes.  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Anyone who knew me knew I was very fond of my eyesight.  
"And put these in." He put earplugs in my ear. Everything sounded distant. Then I felt something come around my wrists and click together.  
"I know you did not just handcuff me." I could hear myself say, very far away.  
"You trust me, don't you?"  
"Fang... How can you talk to me if I can't hear a God damn thing your saying."  
"You'll see," He said.

"No. I won't see. You wanna know why? Because there is a blindfold over my eyes!" I said.  
"Just. Trust me, okay?" He just kept saying that word. Over and over again.  
"I'd trust you more if I could see where the hell I am." I mumbled. I then felt his lips against my own and I closed my eyes stopping my complaints. Our make out sessions weren't normally as long as this so I was savoring the moments while it lasted. He abruptly pulled away and I gasped for air.

"Now come on." He said, pulling me up off the bed by my arm, he grunted, jokingly.  
"Getting tubby on me?" He asked, chuckling.  
"Wha-Wha- _Bitch_!" **(A/N: I'm kind of known for that reaction in school)** I said, punching his stomach.  
"Love you." I could hear the smile in his voice and he kissed my cheek.  
He began to pull me down the stairs in my house and I felt my feet reach the bottom.

He slowly began to untie my blindfold, but left it to where it was loosely around my eyes. He then came around to my front and unlocked my handcuffs. Knowing he would put them back on if I struggled, I crossed them and stood in an impatient pose. I felt his lips come to mine almost out of no where. There was no space in between our two bodies. My eyes were closed shut, tight. The embrace was so perfect. Suddenly I felt a rush of cold come to my face, different from the previous warmth around it, and I opened my eyes. I gasped, and felt his arms squeeze my waist.  
"You kept track of the day we met?" I asked.  
"It was the most important day to me."  
"Are you sure its ten years ago to this day?" I asked.  
"I'm more positive then you'd ever know."  
"I... I... Oh my God. Yes, I love you!" I squeeled lightly. I jumped straight into his arms in a straddle like manner.  
"What time is it?" I asked, before I would lean in for a kiss.  
"Ten." He chuckled.  
"Lets go somewhere." I said.  
"Where?" I thought about that question for a moment.  
"Somewhere exciting, but no one else will be." I smiled.  
He seemed to be thinking.  
"You remember that mall they shut down five years ago?" Fang asked.  
"Yeah." I began to feel a bigger smile creep to my lips.  
"I hear there's a window thats-!" Fang began, I cut him off.  
"Let's go!" Before he could come close to finishing his sentence I reached my hand into his back pocket to grab his keys. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks flashed pink for a slight moment.

"Did you just blush?" I said, giggling slightly.  
"Did you just giggle?" He said, nuzzling the tip of my nose.  
"Touche." I said, pulling him by the hand out the door.

* * *

"Is this the window?" I asked as we walked around to the other side of the mall.  
"Is it open?" Fang responded, sarcastically.  
"You tell me." I countered.  
Fang lifted me on his shoulders and pushed me through the window, then pulled himself up.  
We had brought a bag of supplies, we didn't know what it would be like so we brought: a blanket, a battery-powered heater, some water, some snacks, and some games.  
"Do you think all of the shops are completely empty or could we find stuff in it?" I asked.  
"Let's look around." Fang responded. We walked into a Hallmark and saw items scattered.  
"Is it stealing if we take it?" I asked.  
"Oh, come on." Fang responded, picking up a very sweet looking stuffed animal.  
"Aw, it's so cute." I smiled. He walked around some more and finally we decided to go and sit down by the currently empty fountain.

I got a text from my mom and looked down.  
_Where are you?_ She asked.  
_Out with Fang. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. _I responded.  
_Come home.  
__Why? Did I do something?  
I will talk to you when you get home. You're not in trouble._

"Fang. I need to get home." I said.  
"What, why?" He asked.  
"I don't know, I just have to get home."  
We quickly drove home and he pulled up to my house.  
"A lot of memories right the-." He began to point out about the front door and trying to make a joke.  
"Fang. I love you, but I need to get inside the house." I ran out his door carrying the bag of stuff.

"Mom!" I yelled bursting through the door.  
"Max? Oh my God! Thank the Lord." My mom responded.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Ella's missing!"


	23. The 'Missing' Ella

**Back from New Orleans. What a great place! I ****_adore_**** the ghost stories. So gory yet so interesting.**

* * *

As soon as my mom said it I knew what had happened. I knew Ella was too smart to get lost. She was also too defensive to get kidnapped, let alone the fact she was never alone anywhere... I also knew what had happened because Ella had been talking on the phone with Nudge the day before and had mentioned running away. Hey! Don't judge! I thought she was kidding, like one of those new sayings.

Besides the point, I pulled out my phone and called Nudge.  
"Hello?" I heard after one ring.  
"Is she with you?" I said, stepping outside. I knew there was going to be swearing, whether it was from my end our hers.  
"Who?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Nudge. You know Ella ran away." I was getting frustrated. I needed my little sister home with me.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Nudge these are the shortest God damn sentences you've ever said in your life. Tell me where my sister is." I responded.  
"Sh-She ran away." Nudge finally stated after some time.  
"No shit. Now where the hell to?" I was too aggravated with Nudge. I knew I was being a bitch but this was too much for me.  
"I can't tell you. She doesn't want you to know. She doesn't want her mom to know either. She'll be attending school and crap for a couple months but she won't come home because she doesn't want you or your mom mad at her; she knows you two will be pissed off at her and she loves you guys and stuff but I can't tell you where she is so you just have to accept it and face the facts. She'll be back in like nine months." Nudge said in one breath.  
"Nine months?" I said, confused. "Where is she currently?"  
"I c-can't tell you."  
"You have got to be shitting me." I finally sighed. "She's with you isn't she?"  
"Um..." Nudge tried to think of a response.  
"See you in five... And if you and her leave that house, it'll be the last thing you ever do. I am not chasing you to Hell and half of Georgia. Got it?"  
"I-I g-got it."  
"Good." And with that I hung up. I went upstairs and into Ella's room, noticing the abundant amount of things missing, but one thing remained. Her teddy bear she slept with nightly. I took it and then proceeded to begin to leave. I told Mom I knew where Ella was and I would be back shortly. My mom's tears dried and she smiled at me, nodding. As I drove over to Nudge's house I just couldn't stop thinking about the subtle hints Nudge had been giving. I wasn't able to clarify why she was gone but I did try. Nothing seemed to fit together in my mind.

I pulled into Nudge's driveway and saw Nudge was standing outside of the house. She was leaning against the wall and had her left hand resting on her right arm, nervously. Her face paled as I stepped out of the car, as I got closer I could see she had tears running down her cheeks and bags under her eyes. She had no make up on and was wearing pajamas. Her normally straightened hair frizzed out. When I was in front of her I could see the grip on her arm tighten and the tears flowed faster.  
"She's with you?" I asked.  
"Sh-she's in my room," Nudge sniffed, "Sh-she's okay."  
"What's wrong?" I was shocked at Nudge's look.  
"I-I can't... She'll tell you." I sighed at Nudge's response but let it be.

I followed Nudge into the house. It smelled like vanilla and roses. As I went further upstairs the smell of vanilla deepened. I could hear sniffling behind Nudge's door and I jumped two stairs to get into Nudge's room before Nudge herself. I threw the door open and tackled Ella, hugging her tightly. I pulled away from Ella to see her face reflected Nudge's, but with darker bags under her eyes and more tears.  
"What happened? Please just tell me." I begged holding Ella tightly again. Ella looked me in the eyes, then down at my shoes. This went on for some time until she finally took in a deep breath and met my eyes.  
"I-I'm pr-pr-pregnant." She shuddered.  
"Your... Your pregnant?" I repeated. Ella nodded in response.  
"Are you sure?" I couldn't quite process it.  
"I took three pregnancy tests... They all came up positive." I just stared at Ella. I wasn't mad at her, more at Dylan.  
"So... You... You and... You and Dylan..." I couldn't form the sentence, I was shaking. Ella didn't meet my gaze, instead choosing to look at the vanity behind her.  
"I can't believe this..." I finally got out. Ella looked as if she had been slapped by the words that just escaped my mouth.  
"Look, you're not the one who won't be able to look her mom in the eyes for nine months!" Ella said in a shrieking whisper. "Besides, its not like you and Fang haven't gone that far yet."  
I stared at her disbelievingly. "No. No we haven't."  
She looked at me and she had a look of suicide on her face, "R-really?"

I couldn't imagine what was going through her head. Thinking what she would do with a baby, how she could even try to handle having one let alone taking care of it.  
"Are you keeping the baby?" I blurted out, not even thinking.  
When Ella didn't respond, still lost in her own thoughts, Nudge answered for her.  
"She was going to give it to an orphanage."  
I was taken aback by the 'it' in that sentence, "First of all he or she is not an it. They are a living breathing child inside Ella's body. Second of all, if you go through with giving that baby away you will regret the decision forever. You are going to keep the poor child and love them, or I will." I stated, firmly.  
"Fine. Well you can keep _it_." Ella retorted, "I don't want a baby and that's final. I especially don't want a baby now!"  
"Ella. I am trying to help." I said.  
"Well go help somewhere else! You aren't helping at. All." She screamed.  
I threw down the teddy bear I had in my purse and yelled, "Then take this worthless piece of shit. At least you'll be able to love it! You're acting spoiled and if that's how you want to act you can stay gone!" I didn't mean what I said. But I had already said it, and it was too late to take it back so instead I stormed out of the room in rage. As I began to leave I heard a shriek.  
"I hate you!" She screamed. The worst words to ever leave her mouth. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and I shut the door softly as I left the house.  
I got in the car and began to drive home. I didn't tell my mom why Ella had run away, just said it was something Ella would tell her when she was ready. I wasn't able to focus the rest of that day and decided it would be better to lie down and sleep.

_"Good morning cunt face." I heard as I awoke.  
"Look who finally decided to wake herself up." Came another voice.  
"Leave me alone..." I sighed.  
"Wah-wah. You gonna cry like a baby? Go running to your mommy. Oh, that's right. She left you here because she didn't want you." Came the first voice.  
"It's not like your parents didn't leave you here either..." I said, "Besides, how did you know that?"  
"It's called the records section of the orphanage. All parents have to give a reason."  
"You're lying."  
"Here, take a look for yourself." As I sifted through the paper I read the reason 'Take this thing off my hands.' was written in swooping letters. I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears._

I woke up and realized I wasn't lying. If Ella wasn't taking the child I would. No child deserved to think their parents didn't love them.

* * *

**No one ever needs to know what I named this document.**


	24. Realizations

**Ohhhh...um... a friend pointed out to me and they were like "Hey does that mean Max was adopted?" And I'm like "wut?" and they said, "Yeah her dream." Ummm... Long story short that was supposed to be her dreaming from p.o.v. of Ella's child... Yeahh.**

* * *

I couldn't help but be haunted by those words. Those three words that have kept me up at night. My heart has hurt to think about it and almost every night I've been close to tears... Ella couldn't have meant it... She doesn't hate me... Then again it's been a month. She's been gone. She doesn't talk to me at lunch. She doesn't even look at me in the few classes we have together. She hasn't spoken to me in a month. And Nudge hasn't either. The entire Detention Club has fallen to pieces. Iggy and Nudge stopped dating (That happened a couple weeks after Christmas. Can't say no one saw it coming.) because Nudge was stressed out with dealing with Ella's hormonal pregger mood swings. Dylan, of course, hasn't been counted as part of the group for a while now. Angel and Gazzy are arguing due to their parents getting a divorce. They blame one another.

Despite all that, Fang and I were able to meet up that weekend. He came over to my house. As he rung the doorbell I felt my own legs carry me to the door, but wasn't aware of it. I was too focused on the Ella situation. I could see through the haze as I opened the door and Fang gave me a quick peck 'hello'. I was still dazed and continued to think about it. Partially aware of his presence.

"Max... Max? Hello?" He said.  
"Wha-Wha-?... Sorry..." I muttered.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked as we sat on the couch.  
"I'm just thinking about what Ella said..." I mumbled.  
"Oh yeah... The whole 'I-hate-you' bit." He realized he had said too much when I winced, "She totally didn't mean it."  
"Nice save..." I responded, shoving him.  
"It is what I'm best at."

I leaned over and turned on the t.v. scrolling through channels.  
"16 and Pregnant" was on. Good timing. Not.  
"Starting to Show" Some t.v. show about what to do when you start to see a baby bump... Ella's going to hate hers. I felt a bit of satisfaction from that, then immediate guilt. I finally turned on Disney Channel out of pure spite. Everything I had seen had been something to do with babies. Besides this show was called "Life with Derek" and it's Disney. No babies there. **(A/N: My sister and I were talking about the show as I wrote this and I remembered a certain episode...)**

"Um... Your mom and I have something to tell you..." Said a male on the show. I was guessing he was the father.  
"We ran over the dog." I shouted from where my head rested on Fang's lap. I had my legs stretched out across the couch as he sat there.  
"We returned the Disney tickets." Fang joined.  
"We bought a trip to Hawaii for just the two of us with that money." I laughed.  
"I'm pregnant!" I heard a woman's voice.  
"Dammmnn ittt..." I sighed, exasperatedly. I rolled off Fang's lap and onto the ground, narrowly missing the coffee table. I lied face first on the ground as I turned off the t.v.  
Fang scooted off the couch to where he was sitting next to my head. He began to stroke my hair soothingly.  
"I'm sorry you didn't guess right.." He joked.  
"Why is everything about pregnancy?" I asked, ignoring his joke.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Everything mentions pregnancy. Its annoying. I mean who would want to be pregnant?" I stated, rhetorically. I slammed my head into the ground rhythmically.  
"You, I would hope?" Fang questioned.  
"Well, yeah... I mean some day... Maybe..." I would raise Ella's baby though, if she doesn't. No doubt about it.  
I heard Fang stand up, then my front door open, and then close.  
I looked up and I was alone. He just... Left me. What the hell?... I felt tears spring to my eyes, the house felt extra eerie today. As I heard the air condition start, blowing a door shut, I jumped. I had pulled myself into a little ball and had pushed myself against the couch's leg. Was Fang mad at me for saying I didn't want kids?... I saw something in the corner of my eyes move and I shrieked. Total came running to me and I sighed relief. I picked up his leash and took my keys and phone, locking the door behind me. I couldn't be in there alone. I walked down my street, my hands shaking from fear.

"Oh, hey, Max..." I heard.  
"S-Sam?" My teeth chattered. I had to have jumped at least five feet.  
"Nice dog."  
"You've seen Total." I took a minute to recap, "Wait-What the hell? You don't live in this neighborhood."  
"I'm visiting a friend."  
"Oh.. Sure, a 'friend'." I said, putting hand quotation marks around the word friend.  
"Yeah, a friend... I'm still not over you..." He said.  
"Tell that to the cheerleader with a hicky." I spun around on my heel and began to walk away from him.  
"Max, please." He said, touching my shoulder lightly.  
"Why are you chasing something that's hiding from you?" I finally said, turning back around and glowering at him.  
"B-Because sometimes the hidden just want to be found."  
"Sorry to break it to you, but this isn't hide and seek. It's seeming to be more like sardines. One person found me, and now there's still another searching. Please just call 'uncle'." I shouted.  
"I don't give up easily. I'm persistent."  
"More like obnoxious." I murmured as I left, stalking off.

When I got back to my house Fang was sitting outside my door.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said.  
"I could ask you the same thing!" He responded  
"What do you mean?" We both said at once.  
"You up and left! I don't understand!" I said, shakily.  
"I went and bought you some stuff. I didn't think I needed to say good bye, I was gone for two minutes. It's like saying goodbye to use the restroom. Now, why'd you leave and why were you talking to Sam?"  
"How'd you-?"  
"When I was driving past I saw you two talking." He interrupted.  
"Well, my house is pretty damn creepy so I went for a walk. Sam was over at someone's house and made a point to talk to me." I didn't want to be rude but I wanted to know what Fang bought me. So I rocked back and forth on my toes to where I could see it, when I finally got to my very tiptoes, I started to see it then Fang moved his arms. He chuckled, as he noticed what I was doing, and when I finally tipped over from rocking. I fell straight into his arms. He place the object on my head.  
"Wha-What even?" I laughed, "You're weird bro... You're really weird."  
I opened the bag to reveal a pint of ice cream.  
"Yay!" I laughed more. I reached into the bag and pulled out two spoons.  
"This bag is magical." I said, through a bite of brownie ice cream.  
"And I'm the weird one?" He chuckled.

Everything felt right. I had the best boyfriend... Then it struck me. I.. Had... The... Best... Boyfriend... Oh my God.

_"So you and Dylan...?" _She didn't look me in the eyes... She didn't answer... That was it. Dylan broke up with her after he found out? No he wouldn't have... It's not Dylan's? No, no, that can't be it...

"Fangy wangy?" I said in my cutest voice.  
"What the hell did you just call me?" He almost cried laughing.  
"Would you take my to Dylan's. I need to ask him something..." I muttered, slightly.  
"Sure," He was still laughing about 'Fangy wangy'.

* * *

"Dylan?" I called, knocking on his front door.  
"Max! What are you doing back?" He said.  
"Back from what?" I laughed, confused.  
"Washington... With your parents..."  
"I never was at Washington with my parents." I responded.  
"That was why I had to visit Ella at Nudge's." It clicked in my mind that that must have been easier to explain to Dylan then her sister had told her not to come back... Sadly...  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Um... Alright..." He said, "So what can I help you with?"  
"I need to know how you reacted to Ella's news." I said.  
"What news?" He asked.  
"Don't be so dense, Dylan. The newest news you've gotten that was important."  
"What news was that?"  
"My Lord, Dylan. That she's pregnant." I sighed.  
"She's... WHAT?!" He yelled. I just stood there and stared. My stomach suddenly sunk in my stomach and I felt like a child who had done something wrong.  
"Please don't tell her I told you!" I practically screamed.  
"Well that's going to be hard to do." Dylan opened the door a little wider and I could see Ella standing on the stair case, her mouth agape.


	25. Thinking Back

**I just got back from a competition at Disney in Florida. Our school band competed. P.S. We got the top grade we can and we won a Silver trophy. :3 I'm so proud of our band!**

* * *

"Max..." Ella said, trying to regain herself, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!"  
"Well.. You see.. I... I was..."  
"Meddling like the little bitch you are! I was waiting to tell him you piece of shit!"  
I felt tears burn my eyes.. It's not like I meant to.  
"I can't take it back! And it's not my fault! You haven't talked to me in a month! How was I to know you didn't tell him?!"  
Ella looked so hurt and ashamed by those words. She dropped her head and stared at her shoes and mumbled, "Get out..."  
"Wha-?" I said, not hearing.  
"I said. GET OUT!" She screeched the last two words and I hastily took off.  
"When did you turn into this little satanic bitch?! Tell me that!" I said storming off.

Fang had been waiting for me in the car. He had watched the whole fiasco play out. As I got in the car he gave me a strange look I didn't recognize. Almost pained and humored. As soon as we got back to the house he fell over into hysterics.  
"I don't see how this situation is at all funny." I said glaring outside the passenger window.  
Fang was still laughing.  
"Okay, what is it?" I grumbled.  
"So I'm guessing the family reunion didn't go well." He chuckled.  
"How is this funny?! Besides it wasn't truly 'family' it was two!" I yelled.  
"Sorry, I just... I over heard Ella and Nudge talking the other day about how you were taking the baby if Ella didn't take care of the baby. That whole fiasco kind of proved you'd be a terrible parent."  
"Oh, and you'd be _so_ much better." I responded.  
"Now I didn't say that." He said, rolling his eyes.  
"Just take me home." I muttered, beyond the level of pissed.  
We sat in silence the rest of the way. I felt tested and tired. I kept thinking of the person Fang used to be and how he acted. I couldn't trust him to help take care of the kid if I wanted to. He practically poisoned Sam once... Although Sam wasn't all that trustworthy it still kind of felt wrong. Maybe it was deserved though. I did go on two dates. But it was obvious what had been going on with the cheerleader had been going on for a pretty long time... But Sam would never cheat on me... Would he? Then there was Fang, I had known him for so long. Since we were practically ten. He had never acted so crazy as he did when Sam was around. His jealousy is practically terrifying.

"Were here." Fang stated.  
"Great." I breathed, thinking so much about him that I had gotten a little afraid.  
He turned his face toward mine silently expecting a kiss. Without looking at him, I opened the door and walked out. As I began to open the door he rolled down my window and said, "Whats wrong?"  
I didn't turn around and just went in, flinching at the slight bitterness of his tone.  
I ran up to my room and lied down on my bed, facing the fact I was out of people to turn to. My sister is gone, Nudge won't talk to me, Fang is gone, Gazzy and Angel are stressed enough, and there was no way I was turning to Sam. Then again I had Iggy. I could call him if I needed to. I sat there and thought about the position I was in and how I felt. I needed to call him.  
After two rings he picked up.  
"Iggy?" I tried.  
"Huh?" He sounded out of breath, "Who is this?"  
"Max."  
"Max, hey! Are you okay? You sound upset."  
"No, I'm not okay. I don't know what to do. My sister hates me-."  
"Now that's not true."  
"She said it. And I'm pretty sure she meant it. Not to mention Nudge is mad at me.  
"She's mad at everyone." Iggy sounded beyond upset.  
"I have no one I feel like I can trust. I've lost trust in Fang and I don't know what to think. Please help me."  
"You can trust me... Now tell me why you can't trust Fang?"  
"I just don't know what to think about him anymore. He was mean to Sam and me while we were dating, nice to me while we are dating. I just don't know what to think. If Ella doesn't take care of the baby I will have to and I can't trust him not to do his terrible jealousy explosions if I do have to take care of the child."  
"Max, calm down. Fang only did that to protect you."  
"And imagine what will happen if he did that again."  
"Max, he won't. There is no one who knows him better then I... Okay, maybe you. But it'll be okay. I know he won't do it again."  
"Thanks Igs... I'm glad I can always turn to you."  
There was a distant sound in Iggy's voice when he said, "Yeah... Me too."  
He hung up with a click and I just kind of stared at the phone, confused at what just happened.

* * *

**Don't judge me if my 'p's aren't there. The key isn't working well lately.**

**Two more things, first of all, I apologize this is very short.  
Secondly: I'm thinking about making a blog (practically about this story) on Tumblr, where there are posts from Fang's point of view about whats going on. And different sections where there are posts from Ella. Let me know what you guys think!**


	26. That One Bad Day

**So I'mn really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I tried to earlier but you know whats a total asshole? AVG. I finally finish with my work and I was about to save when it RESTARTS MY COMPUTER.** **I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW.**

**Later: Yeah o_o I'm still mad and its been weeks... I should really update though. I've had total writers block... But I've figured it out**

* * *

"Why do you always do this?" I screamed, tears blocking my view of him.  
"Do what?" He looked genuinely confused when he asked.  
"Throw these temper tantrums!" I yelled. "I didn't do anything but you risk so much with these anger issues!"  
"I'm sorry... I'm..."  
"No Fang. No." I muttered

Looking back this was NOT how I expected this day to go...

* * *

It'd been a few months and Ella had returned home the past weekend. I guessed she ran out of money or something but it didn't matter at this point because at least she was home.

Mom had made her pancakes for breakfast that day (As she had been craving them) and she started devouring them. She finished them and set her fork down.  
"You know..." She said moodily, "This still doesn't change that I'm mad at ya'll."  
"Of course not." I said, pushing my chair back and standing up.  
"Max..." My mom said, warning.  
"What did we do? Nothing. You got pregnant and left because you _assumed_ you would get in terrible trouble. We welcomed the baby in with loving arms and you're mad at us? For what? are you mad at me for telling Dylan you were pregnant? Well I don't know if you realized but you had told me _nothing. _Absolutely _nothing_. So how am I to know you were hiding it from him? Besides don't you think he would've-oh, I don't know-found out." I said gesturing toward her swollen stomach.  
"But, I'm sorry, that I offered to help you." I said and marched out of the kitchen and into my room all while holding a very set and frustrated jaw.  
I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe for her to come bursting in, crying about how she had missed me and that she should have been nicer. Maybe her to scream apologies as I calmed her and told her I wasn't that mad. Did any of that happen? Uh, no.

I got my backpack on and stood on the sidewalk awaiting Fang or the bus, which ever got here first. I wasn't sure he was coming after the whole I-couldn't-take-care-of-a-baby-argument. As I guessed though, Fang arrived before the bus.  
I opened the door and hopped into his car.

"Fang-." I started.  
"Don't, I'm sorry, what a dumb argument."  
"I'm glad you agree." I smiled.

I leaned over and pecked him on the lips, I began to pull back but his hands were on my chin in a blink and he deepened the kiss. After minutes that felt like only seconds we pulled away and he began to drive to the school.

When we got there the bell had already rung, we said goodbye and I ran to my class. When I got there I was still there before the late bell, as I had planned. There was a figure blocking the door though and as I got closer I realized it was Sam.

"Hi Max..."  
"Hi Sam..." I responded. He followed me into the room, as I sat down at my desk he stood over it.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Will you please forgive me?"  
"Sam I..."

"It was one time and it was stupid. How many times can I apologize...?"  
I thought about it for a moment. It was like with Ella. I had messed up once and told her not to come home and then everything was wrong. It was just like that. I was being a hypocrite. I thought Ella was overreacting and truth was, I was too.  
"I forgive you." I finally said.  
"Max, hear me out-You what?"  
"I forgive you."

He picked me up into his arms and pulled me close all while I argued.  
"Max," Fang called as he walked in, "You left your book in my- What the hell is going on here?"  
Sam put me down instantly.  
"I was just-."  
"You were just what?" Fang yelled. "She was kicking her legs and shoving you she obviously did not want your affection."  
"No- I was just really happy because-."  
"Because what? You two are dating now?" Fang yelled.  
"What?" I responded. "Why do you always jump to conclusions?"  
"Because I can't trust him!"  
"And you can't trust me?"  
"In all fairness we were together for quite a long time and we-." Before Sam had a chance to finish Fang had already punched him in the stomach.  
"Why do you always do this?"

* * *

And now we're all caught up...  
I sat back down in my chair and glared at my feet. Can nothing go right in a day?


	27. Friendships and Preganancy

**Sorry this is so short, I'm having a really stressful week/month. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was the month after that a girl had moved next door. She had a family of four. A father, a mother, a brother, and her. She and I talked and we became friends almost instantly... Which was nice, because I hadn't had a really close friend in a while. She was my age and had mousy brown hair. It was lighter on the ends. She always seemed to be smiling and have something to say, not as much as Nudge of course, but her voice was cheery enough that it didn't matter. Six days before she moved in was the last day of school so I was aching for the boredom of summer to go away, so when she moved in I was really ready for something to do and someone to hang out with.  
"Max?" She called loudly, getting lost in my house again, I supposed.  
"Yeah, Sadie?" I shouted back.  
"Your sister..." She began.  
"What about my sister?" I called while entering the same room.  
"Her water just broke." Sadie's cheeks flushed and I felt myself begin to panic.  
"What... What do we do? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I sat down and started hyperventilating. My mother was away on a trip to give a speech to nurses in study.  
I watched as Sadie helped Ella up and I followed the two as they got into the car.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! What do we do?!" I was shrieking.  
"Mind if I take the keys?" Sadie asked.  
"Go ahead." I handed them to her.  
"Thank you."

Sadie got in the front seat and I climbed into the back while Ella sat shotgun.  
"Aren't you early, Ella? Isn't this a month too soon?" I freaked out even more. '_If this is how I am for Ella's pregnancy I can't imagine what I'll be like for mine. I mean what it would be like... I wouldn't ever have kids... Would I? Why am I thinking about this now?...'_ I thought.  
"Max, calm down. We're driving her to the hospital, just don't worry too much." Sadie called back to me from the front seat.  
"Worry too much? I'm not worrying. Why didn't you call an ambulance? We need to get there now! The baby could be suffocating inside those skinny jeans!" I screamed.  
"I'M WEARING A DRESS SHIT HEAD. CALM DOWN!" Ella began to scream.  
"Ella, I realize you're going into a hormonal rage of anger and spite, but could you please. not. yell. at. me?!" I responded.  
We reached the hospital and Sadie checked in Ella. While she was getting information from me to right down on the check in sheet she kept making comments about this movie she saw one time that reminded her of the relationship between Ella and me.  
"I just find it so funny you two are so alike in so many-."  
"No offense, Sadie, but now is not the time."  
"Sorry," She blushed and looked at her shoes. She seemed so timid when I met her... I'm hoping she won't be like that again.  
"Ella Martinez?" A nurse called and lead us and Ella to a hospital room.  
"Why is her last name Martinez and your's Ride?" Sadie asked.  
"Long story that... _totally_ didn't involve me putting on a cape and screaming, 'Maximum Ride to the rescue!' from the ages of six to eleven. Its not legally my last name, but people called me it so much it stuck."

"I know its all fun and games to think back to the times when you were young and innocent..." Ella smiled and then glared at me, "But if you don't mind... I'M CURRENTLY TRYING TO PUSH A CHILD OUT OF ME!"  
Sadie and I ran over to either side of her and gripped her hands. I could feel her pulse quick and hard in her hand.  
"Push!" The nurse said, "Keep pushing."  
"LADY, I'M TRYING!" Ella shouted.  
"I see the head." Smiled the nurse, beginning to cradle the head of an infant.  
"Keep pushing!" She continued to say.  
"I. HATE. YOU." Ella screamed.  
"Ella, oh my God. That's rude." I muttered.  
"Don't worry I get that a lot." Said the nurse.  
"Okay thenn." I responded.

Finally the nurse held up the baby, and Ella sighed relief. I fell back into the hospital chair and felt myself fall asleep, all while Sadie was talking to Ella.


End file.
